


A Little Hysteria

by Beelzeneth



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: BDSM, Caneing, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hysteria, Little Reader, Little Space, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Sherlock has been taken with a young woman for a while her fiery and frankly childish disposition has ensnared him. The only problem is that she just happens to be the daughter of his and Mycroft’s best friend from childhood Charles Adams. Now at eighteen it is time for her to marry but there’s a problem. She has hysteria and refuses to take a husband. So when Sherlock offers to take her off her fathers hands who is Charles to kick a gift horse in the mouth?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader, sherlock holmes/ original femal characters
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter One

Sherlock moved to the front door smiling greeting his long time friend. A slightly shorter older man Charles Adams he and Mycrofts best friend from childhood. 

“Charles! Come in come in Mycroft is just setting up the table” he said letting the man into the house and followed him through the hall to the games room. No more then ten minutes later the greetings were over and they could finally relax all three were lounging in to various leather seats drinks in hand beginning their bi weekly pool match. It was a way for all the men to just relax and enjoy themselves. Or it should be both Holmes men sheared a look then eyed Charles he didn't look happy, in fact he looked annoyed. Mycroft spoke up first standing leaving his drink on the desk moving to grab his own pool cue.

“Charles why do you look so…Defeated he hasn’t even beaten us yet” Mycroft asked nodding to Sherlock who peered over his own pool cue as he chalked the end. Sherlock to was curious as to why their long time friend seemed so lack luster this week it wasn't like him to be so down. Charles leaned back and heaved a deep sigh moving to rake a splayed hand through his hair in aggravation 

“A delicate matter I’m afraid Mycroft…Its…Its nothing I will figure something out” Charles said waving him off nonchalantly taking a long swig from his crystal tumbler. Mycroft turned and frowned leaning over the pool table and took a shot breaking the delicately aligned balls with a strategic strike. He looked over to Charles from across the green cushioned table.

“Oh come now there's nothing to delicate to be discussed with old friends” Mycroft prodded watching as Sherlock took his own shot potting a red on his first turn making him grit his teeth slightly knowing that he was once again going to loose to his younger brother. Charles sighed looking at his self appointed brothers and twisted the glass in his hand before tipping his head and spoke in a heavy severe tone of voice his words frustrated.

“My daughter Evie…She is of age ready to marry.” Both Holmes’ stood tall. Ah that would explain it. Sherlock tightened his grip on his cue Mycroft could see the irritation Sherlock had been taken by surprise by little Evangeline. A few years ago he had spoken about her with high regards held a strong fondness for the girl since she was a child, but even more so now having seen her for the first time in four years a few months ago. It had been a shock to Sherlock seeing the once gangly blonde child now a full figured woman. All be it she was small still growing into herself at eighteen but still quite a catch. Sherlock had been mesmerized by her and to his own shock viewed her as a woman of age. A prospective partner, for the first time in his life he had seen a possible wife and as thankful as Mycroft was he just wished it had not been their best friends daughter.

Mycroft shifted eyeing Sherlock seeing the envy crawl across his younger brothers face unbridled. Sherlock moved to lean on the desk taking his own glass and knocking the rest back and poured another shot of the amber liquid. Mycroft hoped he didn’t get to drunk otherwise things may be said that cannot be taken back. He knew Sherlock would have the girl for himself if given the opportunity, he had said enough last time they spoke privately of her. After the party where he had been conversing with her all night a slightly tipsy Sherlock had mulled over the prospect of having sweet little Evie for himself. Rightly or wrongly Mycroft had encouraged his younger brother tried coaxing him into asking Charles but Sherlock was to high strung catastrophising thinking of everything that could go wrong.

“Already?! My how time flies I noticed she had grown much when I last saw her but marriage already?” Sherlock added trying to stem the envy boiling in his gut he had taken a shine to the girl the little woman had all but knocked him off his feet the last time he saw her she’d matured into a fine curvaceous young lady it had stirred him in ways he couldn't explain in polite conversation. 

“Yes she has grown quickly in some instances but others? Not so much” Charles replied sinking further into his seat watching as Mycroft took another shot at the balls spread over the table.

“What do you mean? Shes a beautiful young woman seemed very well mannered last I saw her” The elder Holmes inquired moving around the large pool table to stand beside the exhausted looking father. He moved to take a drink and watched as Charles stumbled over his words for a few seconds clearly flustered over the girls situation.

“She has always been a child at heart! Refuses to marry or fall to any man who’d keep her as a trophy, she’s making it difficult fighting me tooth and nail every step of the way!” Sherlock snorted a undignified chuckle yes any man who’d take her on would have to have his wits about him. Evie was a handful he knew this from the stories Charles had relayed to him over the years. One in particular had made him pause, she’d once set fire to a boys carriage and let loose his prized horses in the middle of town for calling her a wench very loudly in the square. Wild and stubborn was the adjectives always used to describe Miss Evangeline Adams and the whole city knew it. 

“Well she is pleasing to the eye… I’m sure you have many suitors vying for her hand she will pick one they always do” Mycroft waved his glass around trying to ease the mans fears. Sherlock growled lightly and struck the white ball hard enough to send it bouncing over the edge of the table and land with a loud thump on the hard wood floor. Mycroft scoffed stopping the balls escape with his foot and picked it up moving around the table to take his turn placing it back on the table and gave Sherlock a warning look causing the former to sneer.

“She hasn’t and I’m glad for it a bunch of boy’s hiding behind their fathers coat tails but it’s cause for concern” Charles added gruffly ignoring the brothers antics eyes focused on the game. He really wasn't in the mood for this but came anyway they were al, brothers and if anyone could lift his spirits it was these two.

“Concern? Surly as a father you would be pleased to have such a level head on your only daughter?” Sherlock muttered letting his pettiness creep into his words it was clear that he didn't want to really hear about how Charles was going to rid himself of Evie. Give her away to a lesser man who’d have no idea how to treat the child. That's what she was a child bride, little woman who needed a strong husband to lead and mind her. She needed someone who will nurture and love her who’d take time out of his day to remind her of how pretty she was and coddle her. She needed someone to control her in the most caring loving of ways and only he would do! Only Sherlock knew how to do it!

“Level head? No she has bloody hysteria! I need to find her a husband to cure it but she doesn't understand!” The room fell silent. Dear god. Why was the idea of hysteria trapped inside that beautiful little woman so appealing. The knowledge that she needed a good hard fuck from her would be husband to make her behave sent chills across Sherlock’s spine. A hot rush of blood began pooling at the thought of lying atop the beauty and helping her through her plight in the most debachourous of ways made him moan softly in his throat. Would she lay pliant? Or fight? Would she realize he was helping her as he teased her open for the first time? Sherlock couldn’t tell what thought was more enticing her fighting as he took her innocence or laying quietly blushing shyly and mewling as she was fucked back into line. He swallowed dryly as pleasing the thought’s were it was also disturbing that the young woman was experiencing this dreadful ailment so young he would not wish this on any woman least of all the one that had taken his fancy. Sherlock was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed Mycrofts reply.

“Oh good god Charles? Truly? Hysteria at that age the poor child” Charles nodded solemnly it was clear he felt for his daughter but there wasn't much anyone could do until she was wed. It was something as a father Charles was powerless in, she needed a husband fast.

“Yes it would seem so. Under normal circumstances I’d marry her off and be done with it. But I have a problem even before this hysteria presented itself she was a handful. As you both know my Evie has been raised with next to no discipline courtesy of her mother! She does not respect anyone or anything and is still so childish!” Sherlock leaned back against the pool table arms crossed and grinned but quickly cast his gaze down it would do no good for Charles to see his amusement. But he could not help it the tiny girl had always been a fire cracker wild and to be honest quite funny. She had a sharp tongue as a child and he doubted it had disappeared as she got older. It was more likely she had learned how to wield it.

“Surly thats not Claudia’s fault bad tutors are more likely the cause” Mycroft added trying to placate the man but it seemed to do no good as Charles gave a sarcastic laugh throwing his hands up with a huff and leaning back slouching in his chair.

“Bad tutors? Mycroft I spent a fortune on the best! And do you know what happened? They quit they could not handle her. Found her to infuriating. You know when they struck her for misbehaving she laughed in their face and asked for another! Can you imagine!? Be it the cane, ruler twase she did the same laughed in their face ending with ‘please sir another’ and they promptly left my service” Sherlock couldn't stop the chuckles, yes that did sound like Evie she was always one for those types of games. Reverse psychology. Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother and took another shot potting another ball before speaking. 

“I find that hard to believe Charles she cant be that bad? We have all felt the cane at one point theirs no way she’d be able to talk let alone act up in that sort of manner after a few licks…Unless they wasn’t swinging correctly” he scoffed watching Sherlock move and strike the white ball some how potting two reds in one trick shot. Charles huffed scoffing and sipped the remains of his drink before rising and refilling his glass and turned leaning on the sideboard as he spoke again in a distressed forsaken tone.

“I’m afraid so Mycroft I thought as well but on inspection she was cut… It was just her will and stubbornness a thorn in our sides since her birth she is a force to be reckoned with. With me working so much her mother has raised her mostly by herself refusing a nanny she coddled her and allowed her to run amok through the household! By the time I realized what was going on it was to late my daughter was set in her ways!” The room fell silent again the only sound was the pool balls clacking occasionally as the game continued finally Sherlock spoke in agreement.

“She sounds like a handful for any man let alone boy” Sherlock spoke up covering his sly grin. It was amusing hearing of the mischief Evie got up to always tickled him pink and made these get together s much more amusing. He’d hate to see the end of it she was clever in a different way than most she could run rings around people and find loopholes to get her way when she wanted. She looked at the world with childish wonder like she could see the same thing over and over from different angles like it was the very first time. He would be the first to admit he was also a little jealous he wanted her for himself but he was unsure of Charles’ reaction he did not want to ruin a life time of friendship over a proposal. But time was ticking and if he truly wanted the girl he would have to move fast, perhaps if he spoke up now when Charles was at a loss then he could have her. Save her from a life of confusion and a loveless marriage because if Sherlock had her she would love him, how could she not love her daddy? Her caregiver? No he was certain she would love him after all he would do for her. Help her understand herself and her desires help guide her and love her for the rest of her days.

“She certainly is! If I were to allow her to marry one of these boy’s she would never be brought to heel I fear she’d get worse or be returned to me shamed! I need to find someone who will not fall to her demands” Mycroft turned to Sherlock with a knowing grin, Sherlock visibly avoided his older brothers gaze he remembered the drink induced honesty last they spoke of Evie. Mycroft had made an observation of him choosing to sit by her through the whole party sharing polite conversation and laughter. Yes maybe this could do the elder Holmes a favor as much as he wanted Sherlock to live his own life he wanted to see his brother wed with children and not end up like himself. Mycroft wanted nieces, nephews to continue the family line.

“Oh? You mean older and wiser?” Sherlock flicked his eyes up to Charles gauging his reaction to Mycrofts inquiry, Charles smiled nodding clapping his hands.

“Exactly! She is young and reckless I have no choice she needs a husband with a firm hand and I fear not many would take her as reckless as she is she needs patience time and effort!…She has no idea how her actions could reflect upon myself or her mother” Sherlock grinned hearing the desperation in his friends voice he must be very worried about his daughters future. Which boded well for him as the bourbon was slowly alighting his blood the good old liquid courage at work, everyone knew after coming of age there was only a short window that was acceptable for her to remain unwed beyond that people begin to question why she is still single and rumors start its how many spinsters are made 

“I will take her” the words were jolly, to jolly if he said so himself but Sherlock meant them, he waited for the flush of regret but none came. He’d happily wed the young woman she would make for a less boring household…And Sherlock did have an affinity for the more…Obscure of sins, lust and derogatory pleasures. None excited him more then that of a child like woman across his lap enduring a well earned bottom warming. He bit his lip feeling the slow rush of blood seeping into his trousers at the thought of having Evie bent over his knee in his study crying and kicking as he slippered her for being naughty. Yes! He in essence had always felt a pull to the idea of 'little woman’ or 'child bride’ not marrying an actual child but a woman how remains childish in her mannerisms and needs constant minding. Maybe that is why he was pulled to the young woman she was everything he craved in a wife but had yet to find. 

“If only you were serious my friend. You would be perfect to tame her” Charles tried to laugh him off but Mycroft tipped his head up and called out over the pool table. 

“I think he is Charles” For a second shock crossed his face then a huff of disbelief shaking his head and snapped is head to the younger Holmes who was staring at him intently.

“W-what? You’d take my Evie?” Sherlock stood tall leaning on the pool cue eyeing his friend with a nod a large smile across his face.

“Yes Charles. I have watched her grow she Is a pleasing young woman last we spoke she seemed intelligent and articulate…I will admit I old affection for her…A little mischief is a small price to pay for such a beautiful wife” Charles was speechless could he really give his daughter to his best friend? Give her to the man he had grown up with Sherlock? Who he knew inside and out?. The answer was yes he probably could. He moved forward elbows on his knees eyeing the younger but well respected man.

“I’m afraid you’d get more than mischief Sherlock…The girls a loose canon” He continued feeling the need to warn the detective of his daughters behavior this wasn't to be taken lightly. He did not want to agree and let the man go in blind. 

“I’m sure I can handle her Charles what you describe is definitely hysteria something you and I both know only a firm husband can fix…I assure you she will be well taken care of in my home, I will shower her with all the praise and attention she is desperately craving? You know for yourself I am not a cruel man she will be well loved in this house” Sherlock argued he wanted Evie, he had wanted her for his own for just over two years but never thought the chance to have her would ever present itself. He had his very own beautiful little bride in his sights and he would not miss out. 

Charles eyed the broad man as he leaned back over the pool table. The game had stopped but Mycroft had moved away from the both of them turning his back as he opted to change drinks retrieving the whiskey stones that had been chilling he was trying to give them privacy.

Charles was gazing at Sherlock lost in thoughts he’d known the Holmes brothers since he was a lad he was the same age as Mycroft and spent most of his childhood with him and Sherlock tagging along like little brothers do…The three of them were brothers themselves in that sense. God Mycroft had been the best man at his wedding! But did he trust Sherlock with his only daughter? No matter how unruly she was he still loved her and in loving her he wanted what was best for her. Sherlock was a man that would indeed be able to reign her in and as the man had stated he knew he wasn’t cruel or to heavy handed. He would coddle Evie and nurture her clearly he’d spank her but what husband didn’t need to correct his wife from time to time. But Charles knew he would not beat her or stamp out her fire completely Sherlock would not destroy his little girl, he would not crush or suffocate her. 

Charles finally smiled nodding Sherlock would be the perfect man for his little girl and the age gap was only seventeen years? He knew men marrying their daughters off to men three times there age for wealthy in laws. Wealth was not his worry he just wanted his daughter the thrive in a happy healthy home and Sherlock was the best offer he'd had so far. Charles stood tall facing his childhood friend crossing to reach him. 

“Then its settled, Sherlock if you want her she's yours my friend” Sherlock smirked standing up right shaking Charles’ hand before potting another ball into the corner hole. And just like that he won two games with little effort. There were cheers around and the room came to life under the exciting news. Little miss Evangeline would soon be a Holmes and Sherlock couldn't be more thrilled.

It was two weeks later that Sherlock found himself in the foyer of the Adams household listening with amusement as all hell broke loose with hos little wife upstairs. Evie had been kept from the papers that, had announced their engagement and had only just been informed that her father had agreed to a proposal. Today was their wedding and his wife to be was throwing a fit.

“NO I’M NOT MARRYING AN OLD CODGER!!” Was a loud high pitch scream from the first floor Sherlock chuckled. Evie was unimpressed it would seem.

“I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU’LL DO AS YOUR TOLD!” Charles must have took a breath calming himself enough to try and talk sensibly as the next voice Sherlock heard was a much calmer Charles.

“Evangeline If you had chosen from your suitors then I wouldn’t have to choose for you, you made your bed and you can lay in it now get your act together and march! Your fiance is down stairs waiting! And so is the carriage” he spoke trying to put his foot down but the young woman was having none of it screamed her frustration through the house. Hysterical indeed.

“NO GO AWAY I’M NOT DOING IT!” Sherlock sighed hearing a loud slam of a door then Charles beating at it, he assumed Evie had just locked her father out and slammed the door in his face. Sherlock rocked on the balls of his feet hands holding hos cane behind his back thumb teasing the wooden shaft tempting him, his bride desperately needed to be brought to heel. He couldn’t help the glee bubbling in his chest he would enjoy his little wife it was clear she’d be tasting his palm often which added to his excitement she was throwing a tantrum and it was another indicator that she was definitely what he’d been looking for. Sherlock dropped his hands swinging his cane into one hand and clasped it in front of him. A small hand was placed onto his forearm Claudia, Evie’s mother. 

“I’m so sorry…She isn't normally this bad” Sherlock smiled reassuringly to the tired looking woman.

“She probably can’t help it hysteria is… Challenging for most woman but at her age she must be frightened and confused I cannot blame her for her outburst but thats not to say they will go unchecked once we are home” Sherlock watched as Claudia’s face softened she felt relaxed she had probably thought he’d leave at the display like the others had. He eyed the stairs yes this was how she had frightened away those boys a truly loud and intimidating tantrum. But he was a man and a thick skinned one at that and this display only solidified his resolve. She was his.

“We believe so…Sherlock I…I must apologize this has been my doing and I-” he stopped her by covering her hand with his giving it a reassuring pat and tipped down to kiss the woman's temple lightly.

“Nonsense Claudia I am glad it has giving me the opportunity to have Evie for myself, I have admired her from afar and now I will finally have her as I have said to Charles a little mischief is a small price to pay for her… May I?” He asked nodding to the stairs where the ruckus was coming from a battle of wills as his fiance conquered her father in a petulant display of childish arrogance. 

At Claudia's nod he climbed the stairs two at a time to be met with the sight of Charles thumping on a white door hand around the handle trying to wriggle it free and pry open the door. 

Charles flushed in embarrassment and rage as his long time friend saw the reality of just how his daughter’s acts in the home. Sherlock spoke in a hushed tone so Evie did not hear a word. 

“Charles my friend please allow me to intervene…It would be best for all of us if she were to…Get a taste of what to expect if she were to behave like this once we are wed.” Sherlock hinted but faltered as Charles’ face morphed into one of shock and he paled frowning confused.

“You wish t-to? here in my home? Sherlock?” Sherlock gasped and shook his head, Charles had misunderstood him. Thought he meant to bed her before the ceremony. He moved quickly to fix the error.

“No-god no you miss understand I’m talking about a thrashing…I want to make it clear from the beginning that this is not acceptable and there are consequences, a simple bare bottomed spanking from myself should suffice” he explained to the man watching him visibly relax once again the cast a mournful look to the door then to Sherlock himself.

“It wont do any good Sherlock I have tried believe me I’ve tried!” He began but Sherlock shook his head and cut him off lending his own ideas on the matter.

“You are her father, seen her bare since the day she was birthed, I although a family friend to an extent I am a stranger…And I will not be as lenient she will behave after a healthy dose of shame from me seeing her bared for a sound spanking I assure you” he added sounding resolute in his idea. Sherlock will make things very clear to his little woman there will be no mixing of words she will behave or she will be sorry. Charles seemed torn he knew that Sherlock will discipline his daughter but did not expect to be privvy to it yet had he been in Sherlock's position with his Claudia he would also want to set her on the straight and narrow from day one. He swallowed and gave a curt nod to the younger taller man.

“I…Well you are going to be her husband and as her husband it is your right to correct her so I see no real harm in you taking her to hand…But just your hand please, once she is in your home you may use what you please I just…I don’t think I could stand to hear her take anything more…Despite it all she is my daughter Sherlock and I love her I’d not see her harmed” Sherlock tipped his head giving his word he would not cane the disobedient little chit yet. Charles stood back and motioned for the detective to try his luck. Sherlock took his place by the door knocking handing Charles his cane to give the man peace of mind. Sherlock scoffed rolling his eyes hearing a mumbled profanity.

“Evie come now its time to go the carriage is waiting for us” at his voice the young woman must have thrown something at the door as there was a loud thump and it rattled on it hinges before she began screaming at her father again.

“SHERLOCK!? YOU FUCKING CHOSE HIM!? HOW COULD YOU!? SELL ME TO YOUR FRIEND LIKE FUCKING CATTLE!?” Charles went to scold the you woman behind the door but Sherlock held a hand up. She was angry and her words were barley containing sobs maybe she felt abandoned in her condition but that was a discussion for tonight or tomorrow not now, now he had to coax her out to the carriage, he will not carry her as if stealing her from her home like a thief she will bring herself downstairs to his carriage whether it be with a tender rump and tears on her face or not was down to her.

“Yes Evie it is me now thats quite enough of all this drama we have to go now if you wish I will give you time to pick out a dress to wear for the ceremony but we must hurry” he spoke clearly to the misbehaving girl behind the wood.she seemed to go quiet for a second he thought she may have given in to him.

“ARE YOU DEAF I SAID NO!! I’M NOT MARRYING YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE!” No she was not giving in to him apparently she was catching her breath to scream again. Sherlock looked to the floor and laughed. By god she really was a little madam. He bite his lip and fought off the chuckles and spoke again.

“Evie if you do not unlock this door by the count of three I will be coming in and you will not like the outcome child. One” he offered her another opportunity to change her mind but it seems she truly was a stubborn girl.

“GO AWAY!” She shouted and there was a thump on the door where she must have thrown something but Sherlock continued dealing with her as any naughty little girl and continued his counting.

“Two, Evie open the door my love you d not want to push me” he tried coaxing once again trying to make her see sense but was rewarded with yet another onslaught of shouting and thumps on the door.

“LEAVE ME ALONE I’M NOT YOU LOVE, I’M NOT MARRYING YOU! I’M NOT MARRYING ANYONE! AND THAT'S THE END OF IT GOOD DAY!” he looked up to the ceiling chuckling at the indignant tone of her voice, the way her voice got higher was…Cute she sounded small and sputtering despite hissing at him thinking herself a hell cat yet in actual fact she was a small angry kitten hiding away in her room. Charles twisted Sherlock's cane in his hands nervously he hoped that Sherlock could get through to his child otherwise she was doomed to be a spinster, single childless with not prospects in life.

“Last chance Evie please reconsider I’d rather we start our marriage differently…I’d much rather speak to you and gaze upon your face then this old wooden door..Wont you allow me to see your face my love?” Sherlock implored to the door wanting her to know he was not angry with her. He wasn't if anything he was excited to see her he wanted to hold her and kiss her. To explain things to her she was angry confused and upset she felt utterly alone and was experiencing feelings and urges she couldn't understand. He wanted to tell her of herself to ease her worry and loneliness.

“GO FUCK YOURSELF CAD!!” She swore catching him off guard but he simply smiled. She was very very wild and perfect he couldn't wait to show her just who it was she was trying to go up against. Little Miss Evie is no match for him but she will put up a perfect fight.

“EVANGELINE AMEILIA ADAMS HOW VERY DARE YOU?!” Charles fumed all but foaming at the mouth but Sherlock placed a hand on to his shoulder calming him shaking his head. He was not angry or being frightened off she swore at him in desperation he was still he and willing to have her and it frightened her that her father may have found a man to curb her.

“FUCK YOU TO YOU JUST WANT TO BE RID OF ME!!” Sherlock frowned he was unfazed by the swearing but concerned by the admission. She was angry but also scared and upset. It was the second time She sounded betrayed like a lost little girl. Did she truly believe that her father just wanted to be rid of her? He didn't have much time to dwell on it as Charles had already began apologizing perfusly.

“Dear god Sherlock I’m so embarrassed please I-she has never done that before” he began unable to find the words he had overlooked the main issue. Perhaps that was the girls problem no one listened to the reasons behind her out bursts they simple scolded her for them. Sherlock tried to keep his tone light despite the situation no matter her reasoning his wife will not throw such a tantrum. Mischief was fine but throwing a fit like this will not be tolerated. 

“Its fine Charles I believe she is frightened all the others had left by now and I am still here she is acting out of panic she fears being controlled. But you are correct she has hysteria this is the worst I’ve seen but It will be taken care of” he spoke reassuring his friend then turned to the door knocking once again to gain the attention of the little madam inside.

“Evie, child? This is your final chance before I come in” he said evenly trying to give her every chance to rethink her course of action but all he got was another thump on the wood. He couldn’t help the small chuckle as he heard a quiet whine and 'ouch’ she was not throwing things at the door she was kicking it. He shook his head at least she had respect for her belongings. Just not for people it would seem as once she had finished whining over her self inflicted injury she began screaming at him again.

“YOUR NOT COMING IN NOW FUCK OFF” Sherlock took a breath smiling he could taste his victory already. He will always be fair give a warning before acting but it seemed the his bride was not one to take heed.

“Is that so? You believe I wont kick this door of its hinges to come get you?" He tried to stay focused but he was already imagining her sweet mewls and soft cries as he tamed this spitfire with the skin of his palm, a palm that was itching to spank this naughty little girls bottom it had been to long since he’d last indulged.

"YO-YOU WOULDN'T DARE!?” she cried but there was uncertainty in her shouted words he heard the sound of footsteps. Contrary to her words she’d taken a few steps back she was unsure if he would kick in the door or not. Good she should be unsure, he sensed she was quickly starting to rethink her course of action.

“Evangeline I’m asking once more are you going to open the door?” He tried one final time wanting to also show Charles that every punishment his daughter will receive in his household will be due to her own stubbornness. She will in the end be the master of her own fate. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK SHERLOCK!? LEAVE!” That was it. The princess had spoken the final bell been rung and now Sherlock was left to his own devices. He would do want needed to be done it was just a coincidence that he would enjoy it~

“…Very well just remember you asked for this~” after a whispered three Charles gasped as Sherlock kicked the door in with one well placed foot by the door handle. 

You screamed diving away further from the door unable to think about the audacity of him kicking in your door and barging in. The large man broke into your room splintering the door and came marching right over to you. You scrabbled backwards across your bed trying to distance yourself from him cursing at your skirts as they got caught around your ankles. It was to late Sherlock had crossed the room in determined strides and apprehended you. you struggled feebly against him as he turned you over laying you tummy down on your quilt you reared up but he overpowered you quite quickly. You kicked trying to hit him with our slippered feet but her bent swiping the hard soled slippers off your feet throwing them across the room by the door. You screamed as he sat beside you his sleeves were rolled up already and it was becoming clear just what he intended to do. 

“NO! NO HELP-DADDY HELP ME! LET GO GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!!” You failed around calling to your father who was watching from the door way but made no move to help you. You kicked your feet out trying to fight the beast of a man that had scruffed you and was now tucking you across his wide thighs. You arched hissing slapping at him in a rage as he pressed a large palm to your back pinning you. He was deceiving he was much stronger then you’d think to look at him.

“Now now thats enough Evie this is your own doing” he scolded and began to wrestle the skirts up over your legs displaying your undergarments. You flushed panicked no one had tried this in a long time it was embarrassing. 

“NO NO YOU CANT-I’M NOT YOURS NO DON'T STOP IT NOW…DADDY HELP GET HIM OFF!” You screamed as Sherlock held you still with one hand on your back. You looked up eyes blurry already seeing that your father had disappeared leaving you at the hands of this gargantuan of a man. You screamed wriggling but it as in vain as he’d already folded your skirts up over your back.

“You are mine. I hate to break it to you little one but all this fuss is not going to scare me away like you have the others, I am a man not a boy and you will find very quickly there is a difference” you scratched at his legs bringing your stocking clad feet up to your bottom trying the hide it as he pulled apart your undergarments revealing your small round bottom. You gasped as his hand shot out collect both of yours subduing you much faster then any tutor had done his strength was frightening.

“D-DADDY? DADDY PLEASE HELP ME!? Please-Sherlock please don't don't do this I’m sorry I don't- I’m just please! DADDY MAKE HIM STOP!!” you cried out to your father sobbing knowing that he could hear you but he still didn't come to your aid he truly was abandoning you to your fate. Loading you off to his friend wanting you out of his house at the earliest convenience. Sherlock hushed you trying to sooth you and explain what was going to happen he didn't want you to ever be caught by surprise you’d know what was coming each time you landed over his lap.

“Your father is not going to help you young lady and I will not stop It’s time you have a taste of good old fashion discipline! A sound thrashing and a little embarrassment will do you good.” He stated in an infuriatingly calm voice so matter of fact li,e you was no more a challenge then a child it was humiliating he truly saw you no more than a little girl throwing her toys out of the playpen.

“YOU BRUTE YOU CANT! I WONT LET YOU!” despite your words you were quickly becoming lost in the panic of being over this mans lap you kicked and hissed trying to escape but the man was smart and would not release you instead he laughed. As you slowly began regressing right before his eyes falling from angry spitting young lady to a panicking little girl squirming on her daddy’s lap.

“You have no choice in the matter, not anymore you did have, if You had opened the door and stopped being a naughty little girl you wouldn’t be here like a shamed child. But now you’ll feel my hand and then we are off to be wed” he said and positioned you placing at an angle so your chest was on the bed behind him and pulled one leg between his pinning it and keeping you fully exposed more for his own benefit. As wrong as it seemed he couldn’t help wanting to see his wife's cunny, something he had coveted for a good year at least the sacred pink flower that will be plucked tonight, he couldn't wait to peal back the pink petals and feast on you and bring you to your knees show you. Make you whither and buckle under his lust and remedy your hysteria in a way only a husband can.

“NO NO I’M SORRY PLEASE PLEAS DON'T SHERLOCK PLEASE!” you shouted through tears as he pinned down your legs making you squeak fighting with renewed vigor at being expose to him. You was at a loss you'd never been so exposed before! Never felt the cool air settle over your cunny like this before it made you shiver feeling another small trickle try to escape from you. 

You sobbed clenching but it seemed you make things worse causing a tingle to race up your insides and settle at a tight feeling in your tummy. It was a feeling you’d felt a few times as of late whilst bathing, you'd jolt and let your hands and washcloth linger between your legs and rock unable to control your hips panting and mewling making the most uncouth of sounds and just as the feeling mounted you’d stop in fear…If you let whatever it was take over would you stop being pure? If you let go and continued to chase the trembles would you not be a virgin anymore? You was unsure so stopped but here and now the feeling was much worse like you’d been rubbing for a few long moments you’d never become this wet before.

“Such a cute little bottom it is a shame it hast to be warmed on the first day of our marriage I can only hope you learn from it" His heavy palm laid across your cheeks letting you feel your indecency. You broke down crying in shame as your thighs tensed clenching his making you arch and rock unconsciously tryig to chase the frightening unfamiliar flame between them. As your mound rubbed on his knee you moaned trying to buck whether it be towards or away from him you didn’t know all you knew was that your cunny was throbbing and hot tingling almost itchy it brought treas to your face and you began crying sobbing into your comforter rocking slowly on the huge mans knee and tight slowly you felt yourself becoming wetter.

"Hush now I shant be to harsh but I will not have you swearing in such a manner!” That was the warning before the mans huge solid palm landed a heavy blow making you rock onto him violently you gave a sharp cry as he lifted his hand again landing a blow lower just overlapping his strikes. You shook as a third and much harder srike was placed above the first one the pain was much more then any hand spanking you'd had off your father and was laced with the terrible hot wanting between your legs. After the tiny warm up the man let rip hand moving faster peppering you with spanks drawing out yelps and cries pitiful and lecherous. You couldn’t help rocking squirming away trying to tuck your bottom away from him only to graze something at the top of your cunny on his strong thigh and grunt gasping sweetly and arching away. You wanted to chase the feeling to grind on this brutal yet undeniably handsome man. 

“Ah! N-no please- please Sherlock I’m sorry! I’m sorryyy! PLEEASE STOP IT HURTS-I..I FEEL FUNNY NO!” Sherlock continued tipping his knee higher so you could no longer reach the floor and sadistically moved his leg from side to side rubbing your clit tightly making you jolt up onto your hands and rub on his leg faster chasing the pleasure like a wanton whore as his continued to spank at your bottom some how the stinging swats made it build much faster. He he dropped his knee and angled your cunt away from his leg stealing your pleasure from you leaving you with just his hot palm nothing to sooth the burn.

“Unbelievable! Just one naughty little girl~ you don’t even know what your trying to do! Do you?” He added and pulled your cheeks stretching them and landed more stinging slap on your sit spots with a blistering palm. You finally snapped it was to much your body was not your own your cunny felt nice and wet and you wanted something! Anything but you didn’t know what you just wanted more! You bawled as he picked up speed snapping his hand over your bottom in rounds making you screech but you stopped fighting him it was useless. You cried mournfully pulling your comforter to your self crying and gasping into them as he landed his heavy palm over your swollen bottom in precise movements making sure you got the most effective spanks across the two globes.

“Are you ready to get your act together now?” He spoke over the loud smacking sound of his palm meeting your bottom in heavy determined strokes. You nodded into the blankets you'd bunched at your face biting and squealing.

“Y-YES PLEASE-I’LL BE GOOD! SHERLOCK PLEASE STOP!!” He smiled at the plea it will be sweeter when you call him husband or daddy the pet name he was going to give himself, drill into you fuck into you until it was all you could speak! He slowed

“So you will do as your told? Come downstairs and get in the carriage and stop wasting time?” You nodded crying out promising to to anything if he'd just stop his assault. He smiled and landed one final extra hard spank on your thighs the part you would feel for a few days and then stopped. It was not a long spanking but it was a humiliating one and that was punishment in itself. You sobbed over his knee babbling and weeping into your blankets as he rubbed your back.

“Shh its okay now all over…you were much much better then I though my love here just lay still” he spoke softly drawing patterns on your back drawing out all the tension as you cried. You squeaked as Sherlock moved his hand cupping your mound lightly making you gasp and jolt trying to grind onto the hot palm now grazing your most sacred of places.

“No-no its stange ple-please ah!~" He tutted and patted your revealed pussy a few times making you mewl and whine choking of your own sobs shaking your head moaning softly pressing back to meet his hand. He smirked rubbing you a little firmer letting a single finger to slip just between your puffy lips and tickle your little bud in fast circles. You arched pressing back hiccuping panting rocking on your tip toes.

"Oh that feels nice doesn't it sweetheart?” You nodded giving a small keen as his fingers moved faster making you pant quickly forgetting your smarting bottom and focus on the heat the jolts of unexpected pleasure as his hand moved faster you whined feeling yourself tremble your insides constricting as he worked wonders with your cunny. You moved biting the blanket at your face as his finger moved lower invading you.

You squeaked as he stills for a second everythig was frozen in time. You panted then tucked your head into your blankets. Sherlock experimented moving his finger deeper making you kick and rock again. It was a peculiar feeling having something inside of you but it was intoxicating had you known how good it would feel yous have tried putting one of the handles of your hairbrush inside. You cringed as he swirled his exploring finger inside of you pressing against quivering muscles making you grunt.

“PL-PLEASE OH GOD!~ OH SHER-SHERLOCK PLEASE I DON’T I NEED!” you began trying to rock on him wanting fingers to play with the top of your slit whist filling you at the same time. He chuckled and moved thrusting up into you a few seconds making your toes curl and you to moan panting open mouthed and drooling as his finger seemed to fight off all previous anger and frustration you tried to arch up to him as he moved faster. Then your body began trembling, shivering despite the heat in your veins muscles tightening and relaxing all at once something was building ready to snap.

“You feel that? That is your body working at its finest, thats your body obeying me…Doing as its told by your husband…Its trying to cum it wants me to give you cummies and let you fly, to reach a pleasure you’ve never felt before…Its what you need and what I’m going to give you everyday of our marriage if you behave” as he spoke he was driving you to that high you’d felt before but this time was much more. It was like you had a fever but no sickness like he truly was going to make you fly. Then just as you could feel the burning falling from your tummy he stopped and pulled away patting your bottom lightly before covering you again. You yelped roaring angrily out at him in frustration tears blurring your eyes again when he just laughed out loud.

“Cummies are only for good girls~ And you were very very naughty but if you behave at our ceremony say your vows like a good wife then tonight you’ll get as many cummies as you want" You whined tilted your head tucking your face into his blue waist coat wiping your nose on him in recompense.

"Did you just wipe your nose on me little girl?” You whined expecting another smack but he just chuckled ruffling your hair with a gentle hand and tipped you up.

He moved you about perching you on one of his spread knees rubbing your back with the hand that had moments ago been used to contain you. The offending palm he used to strike and play with was casually placed into his mouth he moaned suckling the finger clean making you flush a bright red you sniffled wiping at your face trying to comprehend just what the fuck this man had done to you!

You couldn’t believe what Sherlock had just done! What your father had just allowed to happen! You were embarrassed this time was different, it wasn’t your father or a tutor it was a man you’d liked, took a fancy to. This was Sherlock, who’d seen you grow up and had helped you learn to read as a child you’d admit you have loved him your whole life yet…Over the last few years you had glimpsed the man at parties but never approached. You were shy your love had changed you no longer saw him as an uncle but more as a man. A handsome appealing man that made you blush at the slightest of interactions that you’d daydreamed about marrying. But to actually do it? To marry him for real? Could you? You didn't want marriage! You didn't want to be sold off like a fucking brood mare!… But it was clear you wasn’t getting out of this and maybe it wont be so bad…You wanted to continue to let him make you fly…You were curious and wanted cummies you’ll be married to him by night fall whether you kick and scream or not.

Perhaps you should behave then you can have your cummies? Tonight? Then make his life hell after getting what you wanted. He moved his hand from his mouth bringing it to your face cupping not only your cheek but fingers splaying up around your ears moving your hair at the roots in a calming gesture. But then just like that you were a sobbing mess again. 

“Oh come now love its all over now…No need for tears” he said pulling you across his lap letting your tears wet his waistcoat. You held him letting go finally releasing everything into him. He rubbed your back rocking you wrapping his hands around you.

“But y-you hit m-me my D-daddy w-wont stand for this you fiend!” You admonished into him trying desperately to try and free yourself from this arrangement it may be selfish and childish but you wanted to be asked. Not told you wanted to know he wanted you not that he was taking you to save his friendship with your father.

“Hush now love it was your father who allowed this…He let me in poppet” he chuckled pressing kisses to your head nuzzling you sweetly holding you tighter to him

“N-NO your lying! Y-your a li-liar!” You started becoming aggravated again but he quickly cut you up.

“You really think I’d have managed to spank you so long with all your wailing if he hadn't? That he wouldn't have come in here to pull me off? Come now love give your father some credit” he spoke trying to get you to see this was allowed by your father that you knew you couldn't get out of this by saying you were beaten.

“I h-hate you!” You lied you just wanted to upset him, wanted him to feel like you. You never liked being upset alone but he huffed out a chuckle infuriating you as he kissed and then spoke teasing obviously not believing your statement.

“I’m sure you think so~” he chuckled moving his hands to pull the hair out of your face and kissed your cheek muttering how cute you were.

“I doo! its not fair!” You whined flushing at his praise and pushed as him trying to slip off his lap. It was hard to stay mad when he was rubbing your back and kissing you sweetly.

“Oh my sweet little bride life’s not fair but this was all your own making…Now up we get” he ushered you to stand placing you between his legs moving then brush your hair away from your face removing a few pins then placing them back into your flaxen lock holding the curls from your face he sighed when you wept quietly.

“It’s not all bad, once with me everything will be better my love…I know what you need, what a woman like you needs and I will provide for you…Wont you be good and come home with me?” You frowned at him pouting and fussing crying slowly.

“No I want my daddy!” You stomped a little voice getting higher as the thought of your father disliking you so much he’d sell you off within weeks of your eighteenth birthday.

“No you want your father… But you need your daddy” you shook your head wiping your eyes on the sleeves of you dress as he huffed placing his handkerchief under your nose. You glared but he pinched waiting for you to blow. Finally you did flushing bright as he wiped your nose for you then folded using the clean side to pat at your tears.

“Wh-what that doesn't m-make sense!” You exclaimed but he just grinned and tapped your nose. As he finished cleaning you up and tucked the now soiled cloth back into his breast pocket.

“Oh but my dear it makes perfect sense, Charles is your father and from now on I’m going to be your daddy” he said slowly already presenting your dynamic. You’d be his wife, his lover and little and he would be your husband ,caregiver and daddy.

“W-what no! No I thought we were getting married!? What does that mean!?” You asked unable to make sense of him but then he always was a peculiar man. 

“…Hush love, we will speak of it later but now its time for you to dry your eyes. And for being so good for me taking your First spanking reasonable well I will even give you ten minutes to pick out your prettiest dress and come downstairs” he moved you back and stood up as he spoke eyeing you with a look that could be mistaken for affection. You side stepped him taking in his words.

“Your serious?…You really mean to force me to marry you Sherlock?” You masked in a small voice that was almost held back by the lump in your throat almost afraid of the answer.

“Force no…See I have this” he said and pulled out a slim silver engagement ring and twisted it in his hand and lowered it letting you hold his hands either side of his and peek at the ring. You lit up seeing the ring plain and beautiful a slim thin silver band with a single tiny diamond sparkling in the light.

“You see I had hoped a certain madam would have come downstairs like a good girl and let me gift her this engagement ring and let her know that I did indeed want her…That she is not being sold but that I in fact asked to have her,but she decided to throw a fit and needed a bottom warming instead” you frowned and released his hands. So you’d missed out on a proper ring because you’d acted up. You looked at the tiny ring then looked away. You gasped out loud as he moved down before you on one knee and took your left hand. What was he doing!? It was a done deal wasn’t it?

“Evie I know this may seem strange but I am very fond of you I believe I love you and your father did not come to me and offer you. I asked for you I want you for myself. I know what you need. More then you I suspect. And I would be thrilled if you was to accept my proposal of marriage. Evangeline Adams would you marry me?” You froze what. He didn’t- you wasn’t given away? You wasn't being sold he had asked for you?! You squeaked and tried to hold back but it was hard it was the dream of every little girl to marry to have a proper proposal. Maybe that was why your were still so angry when it was Sherlock you were sweet on him but ha hadn't asked. No one had you were being told. Did you want to marry him? Sort of…Well more then sort of yes…Yes you did.You faltered and nodded squeaking out as he grinned and slipped to dainty ring onto your ring finger. 

He stood quickly and kissed you on the cheek patting your bottom making you yelp but nothing much more then that instead you played with the ring adorning your finger twiddling it, it felt so strange having a ring on that finger. He smiled and dipped down kissing your cheek once more. And turned towards the opening where the door once hung the tip toed over the splintered wood and faced you.

"Now remember ten minutes. Pick out a dress and meet me downstairs and be sure that if I have to come up here for a second time I’ll be bringing my cane and you wont like experiencing that" you nodded quickly covering your bottom unsure if he was serious or not..you couldn’t really tell but his hand was bad enough fuck having the cane from him. He chuckled and left the room leaving you to stand still for a few moments blinking trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. You get the distinct feeling that your life just got much more complicated but maybe you’d be better for it? Especially if you got cummies. Cummies sounded very very good indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sherlocks spanking fresh in you mind its time foryour mother to give you ‘the talk’ at the same ti e Sherlockreveals his truefeeoings to your Fatherdetermined to put him at ease

Sherlock moved with a spring in his step as he hurried down the stairs, for a second Charles feared he was hurrying to the door realising that his child was to much! And if she was to much of a challenge for Sherlock there was no hope! 

“Sherlock I-is everything okay? Is she going to come down?” He almost regretted asking but Sherlock tipped his head and smiled wide glowjng with excitement and pride? It put Charles at ease instantly, the younger man wasn't leaving. Thank god!

He skipped the last two steps and came to a halt infront of his soon to be inlaws who waited with baited breath. Clasping his hands together and looked from one to the other unable to wipe the grin from his face. 

“We have reached and understanding…I have given her ten mineuts to pick a dress for our ceremony and if she isn't down in time I shall be returning to her with my cane-” he was cut off by a gasp from Claudia who moved one hand clutching Charles’ arm the other covering her mouth dreading the outcome she couldn’t bear to hear that!

“Your cane!? Oh god!” She moved twisting to Charles wide eyed and fearfull for her daughter but her husband just moved to cup her head also eyeing him, worry glinting in the fathers eyes. But Sherlock just smiled holding up a hand to calm them, intervening quickly before they misunderstood.

“Please do not fret Claudia, as I have said we have reached and understanding, I doubt there will be much kicking and screaming for now…Maybe once we arrive home this afternoon? But it will just be from panic I assure you she will be fine.” He ended with a chuckle and held his hand to the now panicked woman slowly easing her from Charles clasping her hand so she would look at him and see the truth on his face, he wanted her to know that you would be safe and loved, that he would protect you. She tipped her head reading him seeing a joy and sincerity that was…Uncommon for any of the Holmes brothers to show in company.

“Wait an understanding? Sh-she agreed to something? How have you managed such a thing?” She asked slowly eyes flicking to the stairs as if waiting for you to kick up a fuss and start your tantrum all over again.

“I simply spanked her bare. And because it was me there was a healthy dose of humiliation and then I soothed her and we had a..Heart to heart~” Sherlocks grin didnt budge. He was far to happy with the days events spanking and all. Charles frowned heart to heart? Sherlock? The stoic detective deamed emotionless? Having a heart to heart with his little girl? He couldn’t believe it. He turned to the younger man trying to grasp the situation surely he is joking.

“Heart to heart? You? But Sherlock?” The detective faced his friend and nodded with a sigh and tried to explain what had happened without giving away the more sordid details of the chastisement or getting to smug, though it was hard. Very hard indeed. He was just too elated with his new found bride.

“She is sweet on me and has been for quite sometime by the sounds of it, which is why she had been worse today” the couple spluttered eyes wide shearing a look. They hadn't known either apparently. Charles was the first to recover picking his jaw up off the floor and scoffed irritated.

“What preposterous, that doesn't make any sense? Surely she’d have been thrilled with the match?” Charles asked gruffly huffing at the wiles of women, he had a wife of nearly twenty one years and even he didnt quite understand them! Sherlock chuckled licking his lip before replying with the confession his little wife had wailed at him whilst her eyes still wet with tears from her chastisement.

“Because Charles she thought she was being forced onto me, she is under the impression you had swindled me into accepting her, that you both want to be rid of her as soon as possible and was trying to sell her off… She’s compared herself to cattle. Of course I set her straight on that, she knows I asked for her and felt quite silly when I presented her with an engagement ring” he ended his little tale with a light hearted chuckle, face still beaming especially when he turned as Claudia gasped pulling from her husband and clutched at the his arm.

“Sherlock you? You proposed?” She couldn’t hold back her tears, the tiny trickling bea rolling down her cheeks, shocked and over joyed, it was then Sherlock had realised perhaps Claudia had thought this to be a sham marriage just as you had, that Sherlock somehow owed Charles a favour and this is what was asked in return. She covered her face sniffling and giggling taken back by the idea of him proposing.

“Of course Claudia I was going to do it down here but the little madame had other ideas. Besides its every little girls dream to have a romantic proposal and beautiful engagement ring. I was not going to take that from her, she is to be my wife something I’d never imagined finding. She may not wear my engagement ring long but she has one and that matters a great deal to me” Sherlock added moving a hand to his breast pocket retrieving a handkerchief passing it to the weepy women. He believed she had just realised her daughter was getting married today. It was always hard on mothers to let go, he turned quickly glancing to Charles and tipped his head to him then slowly returned his eyes to the sniffling woman who was trying to pat her eyes dry.

“I’d ask Claudia if you don’t mind? Could you go help prepare her for the wedding I'm sure there is some wisdom you wish to impart on her for her wedding and what comes after?…And perhaps help with her hair? It had become quite tousled with all her fussing. I know she is trying to get down her on time but all girls deserve to look their best on their wedding day! Even spanked ones~” he asked the woman who smiled knowingly nodded quickly climbing the stairs heading towards her daughters room.  
image

Once sherlock had dissappeared out of your bed room you'd wobbled over to your bed your legs felt boneless your chest beat woth and anxious excitement like what you get as a child waiting for christmas or your birthday. You managed to make it to your bed and sat delicatly on the sheets mindfull of your tender bottom, but even more mindfull of your tingling kitty. You were wet yet not in the sense of a child having an accident no. This was more…Adult and Unbecoming for a lady. The naughtiness somehow made you…Ache? But not a painfull ache of which was settling into your reddened bottom…Perhaps an ache wasn't the way to describe it, a deep warmth, longing a need!

But one you didnt understand you pulled at your skirts twisting the fabric slowly dragging the other hand to your thighs moving up the seam over the dress hands creeping higher finally resting over your quivering damp kitty. You pressed down parting your thighs cupping yourself and ground the heel of your hand lightly capturing the source of your pleasure near the top of your slit and moaned quietly. As nice as it felt it wasn't nearly as satisfying as when Sherlock ahd place his hands on you. You arched trying to mimick his fingers but you just couldn’t it was different and delicate unlike the mans strong large heated palm. You grew hotter and moved left and right with you hand and hips trying to draw out the pleasure youd felt moments ago trying to find the right spot! The right rhythm siddenly you found it a delicious yet teasing motion that made your insides weep out onto your smalls but yu didnt carebut then you heard soon stopped as you heard foot steps making their way to your door.

You ripped your hand away and darted across the room tripping over your skirt falling to your knees just before the doors of your wardrobe and pulled yanking them open tearing through your dresses in a panick thinking somehow you’d wasted your time and sherlock was coming back for another allbeit less pleasurable round with your bottom. The mans hand was enough you didn't want to feel his cane. Ever.

“N-no I'm sorry I’m not sulking! Please I'm just choosing a dress p-please?!” You squeaked as the door opened and tugged frantically at a soft pale blue almost silver dress. You didn't turned to see it was your mother at the door. She froze hearingthe slight panic to your tone, for the first time hearing a girl who was trying to behave and do as she was told. It was surreal but not unwelcome, it was then Claudia knew you'd be fine, better with Sherlock than anyone else. Finally she called out to you speaking softly as She glided across the room in an elegance that came naturally to her, something you’d never quite mastered you moved like a clumsy toddling child compared to your mother.

“Hush its just me Evie.” You rotated and sat with a hard thump making you hiss grunting and jumping up taking the pressure off your sore ass. Your mother chuckled behinde her hand as she lingered by the door.

“Gosh my sweet girl come we need to talk” she said slowly sniffling as she spoke then moved over to your bed patting for you to come and sit next to her. You frowned 'She had been crying? Why? Who had made her cry?!’ Your mother was never a weepy woman always so happy and lighthearted.You slowly got up and perched yourself on the bed next to her eyeing her worriedly.

“Mother are you alright?” You asked slowly as she moved dabbing her eyes again with a handkerchief that was not her own a cursive S.H was embroidered onto it. 'It was Sherlock’s? Oh god had he upset her? Was the match falling through already?! Did he have second guesses? Was he only asking you to spend a few moments to get dressed so he could make a hasty retreat.’ You crumbled inside taking deeper breaths as your mind ran wild with painfull thoughs. 'The other girls were right you were rotten, to rotten for marriage. Oh god! You'd be alone forever, die alone,penniless ,childless and with out a husband, when word got out you'd be ruined! Done for!!’ You panicked breathingharsher as it slowly sank in just what had occurred, 'you'd been a harlot! A whore and he was refusing you! No! No it couldn’t he was-you were just upset! You have hysteria! You didn't mean it! You wanted him you really did!' 

You looked down tears collecting in your eyes again suddenly devestated the idea of Sherlock returning to your parents and saying no. It made you feel sick, your heart hurt and stomach clenched uncomfortably tight making you want to be sick, you held a hand to your tummy and curled forward a little willing yourself to calm down. You heaved a few deep breaths looking down to the slim band on your finger and twisted it. You’d not had it five mineuts and it seems you'd be returning the pretty trinket. 

You swallowed trying to keep the lump from your throat before speaking quietly bearly whispering frightened that you’d burst into tears. He didn’t want you after all, that why she was up here, to collect his ring. You'd messed up but this time you were loosing something you'd wanted, a smart brilliant handsome man who you’d happily call your own. But it wasn't to be. You pulled the ring from your finger running a finger over the small gem. It was never going to be yours Sherlock will leave and find another more comley bride and you would forever regret being the rotten egg you were, you cast a glance to your mothers lap where her palm was resting face up waiting to ask for the ring no doubt there was no use in dragging this out you moved quickly and palced the small band into your mothers hand 

“H-here…I gather he sent you up here to get his ring back, take it and…When you gove it back tell him I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and I hope he finds someone worthy of him, he deserves happiness” your voice was surprizingly even considering the turmoil you felt. You’d come so close to wedding the man of your dreams but…No it was a cruel trick fate cast on you, a punishment for all your misdeeds.

“What?! No, no no dear girl no! My love he hasnt- I've not come up here to take this from you!” She admonished and quickly grasped your retreating hand intent on placing the ring back on your finger. You pulled back shaking your head not believing her tears trickling down your face and you finally let out a panicked sob as you spoke.

“B-but you-then why are you c-crying?! Wh-y are you up he-here? Has he-e left without it! No, I’m n-not stealing an-nother womans ring, we have to give it ba-ack father can give it back to him-” your frantic rant was broken up words hiccupped out between cries and gruntal sobs as you wept trying to stay as quiet as possible.

“No Evie, Sherlock is waiting downstairs with your father, he isnt gojng anywhere! You silly girl, I’m crying because my only daughter is getting married today! And I’m up here because I want to help you get ready and to discuss..Certain aspects of married life with you” she said wiping her eyes getting ahold of herself. Wrapping her arms around you pulling you tightly yo her as you broke down shaking in her embrace. You curled into her weeping quietly as she smoothed over your hair and kissed out head rocking you as she hushed you like she did as a child. Then she moved pressing her forhead to yours and slipped her hands between you tugging your left hand and palcing your ring back where it belonged. She moved cupping your cheeks making you look at her through blurred eyes still only half convinced this was happening. She moved tugging your hand laying a small kiss to it and began speaking.

“This is your ring, that Sherlock has given to you, a proper engagement ring for a proper engagement. Now we are both going stop our weeping, dry our tears and get you dressed in your sliver gown and then I'll quickly plait your hair after that we are all off to the chapel, with your fiancé for your wedding” you nodded slowly sniffling you mother quickly moved wiping your face with the borrowed handkerchief and smiled blinking back tears  
image

“Thats my girl~ Right come on up we go, I'll have to do your hair as you dress quickly quickly we only have five minuets or so the last thing we need is both of them comig up here I’m sure your father wont let me off lightly either if I cause you to run late and receive another thrashing” she almost laughed as she moved pulljng you up to stand in front of her and began unlacing your dress whilst pressign you to walk forward and pull out your bluey silver dress. You glanced over your shoulder and spoke finally catchingnthe meaning of her words as your dress was slipped fron you leaving you in the shift and petticoats.

“Wait…Does-I mean I didn't know that father…” you asked taken back you’d never noticed but then again your father was rarely here, always on business trips sometimes over seas! You moved your hands behinde you untying your petticoats having them slapped away by her hands as she worked diligently unthreadling the ties. You froze what are you going to do about your bloomers? How can you explain the damp spots?

“You didn't know your father takes me to hand? Good I never wanted you to! But I suppose now your old enough, yes he does not often mind you but he does, the men in our lives have a right to correct us, now come quickly get your white stockings with the blue ties they will have to do ” she you raced forward with her not half a step behinde loosening the petticoat skilfully as you collected your stockings and a fresh set of bloomers. You spun back facing your mother who was now fiddling with your corset . She froze seeing you had stopped moving.

“Hurry up get undressed we still have your hair to do!” You frowned and looked to the changing screen debating making a quick dash for it not wanting her to see your shamefully soiled bloomers.

CGod girl no time for that hurry up" she huffed finally pulling the cords free and making her way over to you with determination you slowly tried backing away but there was no escape she reached you quickly grasping your petticoats in both hands.

“Wait mother no!” You fought her holding your petticoats tight knuckles white but you’d been here many times before with your mother wrestling over clothes and she knew exactly what to do and with some precise harsh pinches you released the fabric. As she scolded you.

“What? Oh for goodness sake child! I birthed you its nothing I haven’t seen before-.oh..Ohh!…My love did you? When he?” Her scolding stopped as the white skirts fell in a puffy pool at your feet. You moved trying to cover the damp spots at your crotch turning a bright pink feeling mortified she'd seen what you'd done, you still wasn't sure what was going on down their but…It felt terribly naughty and indecent you didn't want anyone to see.

“No its embarrassing mother stop!” You cried as she moved tutting giggling slightly making you gawf at her failing to keep your hands covering the evidence of your…Well you wasn't sure, Sherlock called it cummies but? Not? And all you did know is your mother didnt need to see it! She grew silent eyeing the wet spot and smiled reassuringly as she gazed back at your face she could tell you were embarrassed and unsure.

“Oh dear no I-thats normal and a quick change this will all be better come on now here, i will turn and let you slip a new set on…But we do have to have a little chat about…This kind of thing but belive me its perfectly normal there is nothing wrong with you” she turned giving you some privacy and you didn't hesitate quickly swapping your undergarments.

“But it doesn't feel normal! I don't like it!” you huffed bundling up the soiled pair into a tight ball as you spoke. Your mother shook her head giggleing a little she could remember this herself, finally figuring out what being a married woman was all about she to did not like the feeling of dampening her undergarments but its better to have a husband ignite your pussy then have to bare a marriage finding your husband distasteful. She couldn’t hold the scoff soon youd come to love the feeling and everything following it, Claudia took a moment to debate whether or not she would lie with her own husband tonight so she wont be lying awake fretting over you. 

“Its fine darling perfectly normal it means everything is as it should be, thats your body preparing itself for your husband to bed you. To make sure he will fit. Tonight things will make more sense to you but on occasion Sherlock will…Become excited and this excitement will rest in his loins and will grow into a firm bulge and then take you to bed” she explained making you go rigid under her hands as they drew your new larger petticoats over your frame tying them off securly and then reaching for the corset on the bed then pulled it around you.

You frowned not following her 'prepare for what? His finger? but they seemed to fit fine more then fine~ it was blissful surely a glimpse of heaven’ Your toes curled as you sighed mind wandering to the way he had held you down almost lovingly eager to explore your depths and show you what was to come tonight. You couldn't wait to have him on you once again you wanted to do more of that! You wanted cummies and to be played with in such a lewd way it brought a flush to your cheeks. But just like that you remembered where you were and spoke the question sitting on the tip of your tongue. 

“But what’s that got to do with…This damp issue?” Your mother smiled and tugged the boned corset around you slowly tightening the laces at the back.

“This is your excitment you’ll become wet so your body may accommodate him and his…Bulge…The more excited you are the easier it will be for him to…Enter you” she spoke quickly becoming red as she tried to think of a way to explaining sex to you. 

“Enter? He is going to put something in there? What like his fingers?” You spoke frowning trying not to give away the fact he had already defiled you with you with his fingers? You were slowly becoming more confused? He had already entered you? Was your wedding night more of the same? Your thoughts were stopped as your mother quickly gave one final tug to the strings and tied them off moving one with the dress pulling it over you and fastening all the hook and eyes and buttons.

“Well sometimes men like to…Encourage you with their fingers first but he will be going further and…Oh god this is so embarrassing! He will have sex with you dear and use his…Virility to take your innocence” she finally said seeing no other way to explain it. You gasped spinning around to face her quickly thankfully your dress was on and didnt fall down as you waved your arms about Frantically.

“HIS WHAT!? BUT THATS!?” Your mother was quick to quieten you down covering your mouth and motioning for you to turn once again so she may start on your hair. You turned eyes still wide at the notion of his manhood being somehow stuffed up into you. He was not small by any means and if everything was in proportion…By god he would rip you in half! You tried to turn and fuss again but your mother pulled at your hair as she braided it and began pinning it into an intricate looking bun.

“Shh! Quiet down! Yes his pecker! That is what it means to bed someone, honestly I don't know if I’d have preferred you to know! I at least had some idea from talking to my friends and the maids! What do you girls giggle about now days!?” She whisper shouted as she placed more and more pins into your spiral of golden hair. You grimanced, normally you were discussing hair and make up techniques…and how nice some mens bottoms were in theirs trousers.

“B-ut what if he? I mean do they sometimes….Inside?” You asked going red unable to get the thought of him accidentally peeingninside of you, because thats what they were for! Wasn't it? You could feel the mortification of your mpther as you just asled if Sherlock- The Sherlock Holmes was going to piss in you!

“Oh sweet jesus! No they do not urinate! God girl honestly! No they just…Release inside of you and thats that! All you need to know for now is that you must make sure your ready, excited and wet for him, he is a large man and if your not ready then it may be more painful the necessary” as soon at the words left her mouth Claudia wished she could take them back as you jumped up again crying out now even more frightened and anxious. Pain? There was no pain from his fingers earlier, surly your mother was mistaken? Maybe your father was doing it wrong? You scrunched your face oh god!? Thats where you came from? They did-your father put his? Inside her? Ew your going to be sick! But there was not time for that! You needed to know about this pain business!

“Wait pain!? No no one said anything about pain! Mother I dont want to do this!” Squeaked and slapped at her hands as she spunnyou around to face her holding your shoulders and gave you a quick shake drawingnyou out of your panic.

“Calm down! Listen to me, you will be fine, Sherlock will be kind and gentle with you…I doubt he will be idiotic enough to just plough straight in he is aware of his strength and size. You will have some discomfort and may leave a tiny spot of blood on the sheets as he takes your purity it is normal, proof thepat you are untouched, there is pain but the pain is not so bad nor does it last that long” she explaind you nodded for once trying to soak up the new information like a sponge but it was alot to take in and a short amountnof time this was happening tonight! With Sherlock! This was a bad idea.

“But pain mother! It will-he will hurt me there!? How do I stop it.!” You said growing more worried about the night ahead but tou were thankfull for knowing you'd rather know then think something was wrong witn you andnhave to have Sherlock explain! This was embarrassing enough talking with your mother but with him?! You’d die from embarrassment or at least pass out!

“Shh shh you dont its not -please if you ever choose to believe me let this be the time sweet child. Once it just happens once then after that you will-it’s incredible please please dont fret, he would never ever hurt you intentionally” she hushed you as you began panicking and hugged you rubbing your bak as you panicked.

“Oh dear shh its alright~ your alright. Everything will be okay my love, now lets stop this silliness and head downstairs before Sherlock comes up here for a second round with your bottom, we’ve dallied enough up here” you gasped and pulled away frantically at the mention of Sherlock returning to spank you again but he caught you at arms legnth.

“I'm so happy for you Evie my sweet Evie your such a beautiful bride, he wouldn't know what’s hit him” she said teafully making you pause and smile. You must admit you did feel pretty donningnyour best dress and having your hair and make up done. You giggled and turned as your mother ushered you out into the hall feeling giddy and nervous all at once as you made your way down the hall for what felt like the last time.

Once he was sure Claudia was out of earshot Charles turned his eyes flicking down to Sherlocks trousers then back up, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly and sounded a little alarmed.

“Sherlock I was not going to mention it with her mother here…But your knee is wet please tell me she wasnt so frightened as to?..” Sherlock’s eyes widened as he followed the mans gaze luckily his brides weeping kitty had only left a small stain. He jolted chest clenching for a second fear ran through him, technically he had no right to touch his little bride in that manner yet, god he hadn't even thought about that! Sherlock smiled and shook his head

“Oh no! No she did not wet herself in fright! Heaven’s no nothing of the sort…She was not fond of me hoisting her across my lap, she tried to bite me but found she could not fit much of my knee in her mouth~” He laughed it off as if finding the idea of you biting him cute, it wasn't a big deal if you did try to bite him…He’d probably get a little kick out of it especially when he knows how pliant you'd become with two simple fingers~ he groaned, you’d been tight and hot! So very hot a snug fit for him! A shiver rolled down his spine at the thought. A sweet little child bride to fawn over, fuck and spank! 

Yes! His own little wife to dote on~ You’d have the most colourful dresses and hats and be the perfect Princess for his castle you’d be so happy and loved! The most cherished woman in all of london! In all the world even! Yes he had never felt so excited the warmth spreading, melting into his very bones at the idea of having his own little one to care for to have someone other then his siblings to relax with. His eyes glazed slightly misted over by thoughts of you, his blushing bride drawing sprawled out on a picnic blanket in the garden of his home kicking your little bare feet pouting cutely at him for something or another before grinning laughing wildly as he pinned you down tickling you with kisses. He was pulled out of his fantasy as Charles began apologising. 

“Oh god! I’m so sorry I am truly sorry for the way she has behaved we should of just dragged her out-” Sherlock shifted moving his cane to the side resting on in lightly as he held up his other hand to his friend.

“And look like a theif in broad daylight stealing away my bride to be? No Charles my friend it is fine, perfect even! She is behaving and compliant dare I say excited for our union and she knows I’m not to be trifled with. But most importantly she knows I love her and that she is wanted. And she’ll have not one but two pretty rings to fawn over” he eplained happily, he was not one for mixing his words and this was no exception. He would freely admit he was content, he also wants to make sure Charles understands well that he will love and honour his daughter. That you will be happy and cared for in your eyes maybe a little to much. But in Sherlocks eyes it was never going to be to much. He will bathe and dress you and pamper you but he will not bend to your every whim. He will do his best to encourage you and help you remain yourself if not a little more refined. Sherlock was going to coddle and teach you not suffocate and crush you.

“I…I you love her? Surely not” Charles took a step back shocked his words were softly spoken almost so quite Sherlock hardly heard them. He looked to the floor and drew in a deep breath. Admitting feelings did not come naturally to him however he wanted to make this clear to his friend and his wife to be. Sherlock was in love with her and could freely admit it. He tipped his head up a calm yet determined look crossing his features and began to speak.

“Yes I do, she is everything I have been looking for and I can admit that now” he smiled genuinely to his best friend now father inlaw and waved a hand out to his side taking a moment to truly explain himself.

“…Mycroft has been trying to get me to wed for some time he says its for the family name to continue but…You know I do believe he just wants to see me happy? Every woman he has pointed out to me in the past year or so has been beautiful…Well bred distinguished ladies of wealth holding titles and doweries…” he moved slowly to Charles as hs listed off the types of women Mycroft had paraded before him. Charles swallowed unsure where this was goingndidnt he just admit to loving you, his little Evie? Was sherlock playing with him. Charles kept his mouth shut as the younger man the foyer comingnto a halt infront of him.a strange look crossed the detective’s face almost wistfull longing and satisfied all at once, it was a sight to behold on the man.

“Yet each time they would approach me at these parties I would turn and see Evie sitting alone pouting in the corner or behind some column cleary being told to behave… No matter who tried to draw my attention or who Mycroft would try to thrust upon me but in recent years I always found myself comparing them to Evangeline…It was difficult to understand at first, even more so to admit to myself that I was becoming enchanted by her as she quickly became a young woman” Sherlock tipped his head down grinning to his long time friend before finishing his raw and frank explanation.

“But I did manage to figure it out in the end, only one would do and so I waited and here I am. About to wed the young woman who has been tormenting me, haunting my dreams so No…Charles do not apologise for her behavior because I would have her no other way” He finished patting the older man on the shoulder. Charles froze, he had not known, how had he not known!? Sherlock-he could have? He snapped out of his thoights quickly clapping both hands on the younfpger mans shoulders scoffing and shaking him slightly.

“Sherlock you should have bloody well said something! I would have arranged this months ago! Year’s ago! I would have always said yes to you, your exactly what she needs a firm fair husband!” He laughed truly laughed as it dawne don him thatl his one and only daughter was going to be cherished and well kept in a happy household. You were marrying well and be safe and loved and that was all a father could ask. Sherlock slumped a pittle it was a little embarrassing to admit but he had been rather nervous of revealing his feelings to Charles. He shrugged moving to stad back a little frommcharles as he was released from his grip.

“It was as I said difficult for me, I did not want to risk our lifelong friendship, she is so much younger than me I thought youd think it was improper” Sherlock muttered not feeling quite himself as Charles continued to laugh half in shock the other in relief. He waved his hand at the man soffing as he did so bating away Sherlocks fears quickly.

“No…of course not I mean for goodness sake Sherlock there is a difference of what? Fifteen years? I know men who have married woment thirty years their junior!….I never did say but I’m glad you are taking her, I know more then most that she is a handful I dreaded giving her away. Always have but I know you’ll be good to her at times she wont see it like that but your not cruel and you wont destroy her. I am proud of her uniqueness her stubbornness she stick to her guns she just goes about it the wrong way…I’m hurt that she believed I was just trying to get rid of her” he spoke slowly coming down from his excitement feeling a knawing biting cold feeling in his stomach that somehow soaked into his heart. Sherlock nodded his own slime faltering and he offered a small solution.

“Perhaps you should tell her that? She loves you Charles your her father I think it would do you well to sit her down and talk. I know its not done but it would do a lot of good. In a few weeks when everything is settled come over for a visit bring Claudia I’m sure Evie will want to show of to her mother We can play snooker and you can have a private chat with her” charles eyed him for a few seconds giving the suggestion some though it was not done in this day daughters did as they were told, but then again Evie was anything but normal, a small chat would clear things up, they could air out some differences and they’d have no bad blood between them. He nodded it was a good idea he wasnt surprised Sherlock rarely spouted nonsense.

“Yes I think I will, lets not tell the women though. Claudia will be trying to visit tomorrow I guarantee it.” Sherlock laughed loudly and held put his hand taking the cane from Charles the tense serious air had passed and things were calm between the two how it should be.

“I don't doubt it though I’d ask for at least a week or so before the first visit, let Evie settle and beome accustomed to her new home and husband” Sherlock added trying to guarantee some time alone before the inlaws come knocking he didnt want to have to try and unbind his little wife early because her parents made and impromptu visit. Charles nodded as his chuckles died down.

“God knows she’s is going to be up all night worrying! She hasn’t even explained that to the girl yet!” He added vaguely trying to distract himself from the fact Sherlock was going be bedding his little girl this evening.

“Why do you think I suggested she go upstairs?” Sherlock asked standing tall, Charles flushed trying not to think of his innocent daughter having the sex talk with his wife just upstairs.

It was then they both turned hearing two sets of heals clack against the upstairs floor boards. Claudia appeared first scurrying around her daughter pulling and fluffing the skirts of your dress then the frantic woman darted around to the back lightly prodding at your hair.

“Mother stop I'm out of time! I dont want another span-telling off!” You complained trying to twist your head away from her but she scoffed and lightly struck your head making you roll your eyes huffing at her, she didnt understand Sherlocks and hurt! It’d be ten times worse with the cane.

“Oh hush your at the stairs he cant complain! This hair pin just wont stay in place! Blasted thing!” Claudia complained as she twisted the you head forward as you descended the steps. You scowled and huffed moving an hand around her as if tryig to shoo away a fly.

Even with your cute nose scrunched up and slim fair brows knitted into a firm line sherlock couldnt help think you lookd stunning, perfect in your pale blue silvery gown it reflects your light blue eyes there wapere slamm ruffles piped alongnthe neck and cuffs of the three quarter legnth sleeves and youd slipped into a set of smal, heels.

You looked happy if not a little nervous. You flicked your gaze to his crotch and quickly looked away your cheeks flushed as you glance pd at him again andnrealise he had seen your little slip up. It was clear to everyone in the room just what conversation had happened.   
You turned once again batting at your kothers hands as you came to a halt borfoe both men.

“Mother stoooppp for goodness sake!” You frowned pressing the hoveing hands away

“Its your veil-”

“My veil is fine just stop bloody messing with it! Just leave me alone god!-”

“Evie” You froze shutting up immediately at the deep warning sherlocks voice held as he spoke your name, he didnt shout or bark it at you, he didnt need to. For some reason he had an authority over you that seemed to just hit you deeper than anyone who had tried to contain you before.

"Leave your mother be she's just helping, remeber as of tonight your mother wont be helping you with your hair I advice you enjoy it one last time" you twisted your dress in your hands trying to dry them and took a breath you hadnt even thoughtof that…As of your marriage you would belongin Sherlocks home you’d be a woman, a mistress of your own house withoutyour parents hovering overyou. Not that you thought thjs would be conventional most things that involved detective Holmes were not conventional. You blinked to your mother and gave asmall nod eyes blinking fast trying to stem the tears gathering in your eyes now atthe impending loss, you’d never been very closeto her but suddenlythe idea of not having her there was…It was a blow. She sighed leaving the veil to hang crooked in exchange for hugging you tight rubbing your back kissing your hair.

“Oh come now silly girl~ I’m always going to be your mother marrige wont change a thing, you are always welcome here” she pulled back and kissed your cheek and pressed to towards Sherlock who stood tall, he felt a little guilty over the scene you’d had no time to really prepare for the separation from your childhood home but it couldn’t be helped. His guilt was over run by the joy and excitement of finally havingnyou to himself.

He stepped forward and held out his arm waitingnto fo you lace your arm with his so he could lead you out of the house. You looked up at him and the to you father who had a soft look on his face. You moved slowly hooking yout hands in the cook of his arm circling the large forearm that your hands could barely encircle. 

“Lets be off then my love” he spoke grinning at you with a ver un Sherlock like grin and strode outside guiding you out of the house.

“You are stunning, perfect~ my perfect little bride” he said as he got outside leaning down to your ear makingnyou giggle snd blush.

“I ah i-its not much but its the only thing I had” sherlock smiled and twisted to face you just at the carriage door and kissed you on the cheek making you gasp unused to any type of affection the butterflies in your tummy danced frantically at the small kiss. 

“Its perfect, now come along quickly qucikly we are late already im afraid all we will have timemfor is vows!” He offered openingnthe door andnushering you in to the carriage slipping in behinde you. Your parents followed in another stagecoach behinde.

It was mad how fast things had gone it had taken you merely ten short minutes to get to the chapel and before you knew it you were being kept at the entrance of the chapel Sherlock awaiting you at the end of the isle and your mother was sitting quietly in the pews.

You waited pulling the thin veil over your face trying hard not to look at your father who was standing stock still twisting his leather gloves in his hand, he was nervous. Probably thought your try to run or something stupid. You gasped when he moved his hands quickly catching your thin veil smoothing it to hang loosely over your hair then he cupped your face making you look up at him.

“Look at you my little girl all grown up~” he said softly brushing your cheeks with his thumb. You blinked at him unsure of him, your father wasnt never an emotional man well he was but the normally he was angry and irritated with you. But this was soft and loving? A very strange sight to behold.

“Your just as beautiful as your Mother. Evie..I?…Please don’t hate me, I love you and…And I am proud of you I just wanted to help you…I wanted to find you a man who’d look after you and love you, thats all” You looked down it was strange hearingnhim speak like this. He never realy spoke to you unless it was warning you to behave of scolding you, you’d never had an open father daughter relationship it was your fault really when he was home you avoided him you knew he was disappointed in you.

“I..I you don’t have to say that. I know I'm an embarrassment to mother and you-” you began speaking still refusing to look him in the eye but he didnt let your gaze apwander for long instead he scoffed and leant in kissing your cheek cuttingnoff your small mumbles. It was- he very rarely showed affection to you so this was completely out of character for him you gaped at him on hand cuppjng the cheek he’d kissed lovingly.

“No you dont know clearly…You are not an embarrassment and you never will be! You are strong and stubborn, peculiar smart in your own strange way, Even Sherlock says your smart.” You frowned at him confused this wasnt like him, normally he was calling you a 'silly child’ or a 'spoiled little girl’ or unruly if he was feeling generous. 

“He thinks I’m smart?" You uttered frowning unable to comprehend the idea of Sherlock ever thingking you to be intelligent. It was a huge compliment coming from him, who is probably one of; if not the most intelligent man in the country. You shook your head but your father laughed shaking his head moving a small curl delicatly from your face it was upsetting he looked sad. He was never sad or showed much emotion really. He was as unreadable as the Holmes’ were meant to be this new found openness was….Stricking it moved you to your very core hit almost every sensitive sbot you had making you want to break down and cry under the raw emotions trying to sweep over you.

"Yes very much so. Evie I need you to understand…None of this was for me. It was for you. I was never ever going to let you go to anyone who’d destroy you my sweet child.” You swallowed back a small whimper but onemtiny whine escaped you nodded quietly biting your lip trying not to be reduced to tears yet again for what wpuld be the hundredth time today.

“B-but you wer-were so an-angry-” you managed a broken sentence a few bitten off sobs giving away how much this had meant to you. How sad you was over upseting him once again. He sighed stepping closer to you rubbing your arms tryingnto sooth you ease you out of your turmoil.

“No no….Shh come on now that wasn't was guilt ridden. It was reality catching up with me…I’ve missed so much of your life, so many firsts and acheivments. And I was upset realising that I’d wasted our precious time with business and work. I missed you growing up and I’ll never get that time back.” He spoke his voice no longer sounding stern of intimidating as he usually was. He was quiet and soft. He sighed looking down as though ashamed of himself you moved unsure what to do but the need to comfort him was overwhelming you placed your hand on his arm as he continued to speak. 

“I failed you as a father Evie, to my knowledge you had no dreams of marrying well or having your own family no prospects or or wishes for the future and it was my fault! How could you want a marriage when all you’ve ever seen is me leaving your mother and you behind alone!" He moved on shaking his head eyes glistening with unshed tears which made you jolt never had you seen him cry. And it was something you realised in that moment you never ever wanted to see again.

"It sickened me that i’d taken so much for granted during all these years it was alway 'we have tomorrow’ and all of a sudden there isnt a tomorrow your eighteen and my little girl is a woman. Your coming of age terrified me and because suddely it was to late. I thought that the least I could do was help find you a husband to make you happy, someone who would not be like me and race around ignoring you and your children but someone who will remain beside you.” His voice quivered his stiff upper lip now not so stiff wobbling away as he spoke finally letting out what he’d been truly feeling under all his male brovado.

“And then you were so upset so very angry with me and I couldn't understand why…Sherlock explained you thought i was selling you, that I wanted rid of you.It wasn't that at all i just wanted to see you happy and cherished I love you, your my only child my incredibly smart funny if not cheeky daughter who has run rings around me her entire life.” You covered you mouth as you let out a small gut wrenching sob curling to him inching forward unsure if hexd push you away or not. He didnt, he held you tight to him winding his arms around you as though he never wanted to let go as you wept into him. He closed his eyes causing a few tears to fall before resting his head ontop of yours and whispering.

“Sherlock loves you just as much, in fact Im certain that somehow he loves you even more then me and your mother combined, he loves you Evie and he is a perfect match for you, hexlll not crush your spirit but nurture it and look after you..I swear he will! I swear Evie ixd not give you to him if their was any doubt in my mind”

“L-loves m-me? But I?…Ho-ow love tak-takes years?” You sniffled into his chest drawing as many deepbreaths as you could as he rubbed your back easing your tension while you slowly managed to control yourelf.

“He has admired you from afar for years my girl…Why do you think he has not yet married? He told me he compared every woman he met to you, he was waiting for you Evie.. Now come enough chit chat lets make you a holmes shall we?” You moved from your father slowly. Looking up at him completely torn, youxd felt like youxd only just found him and now you were leaving! You sniffled heart melting and breaking all in one. Why?! Why couldn't he have said this before?! Why did he have to break your heart here and now just as he was oing to give you away?! He patted your back kissing your hair letting you weep on him for a few seconds then he heard the music, the small piano just inside the doors playing a soft tune for you to walk down the isle to. 

You pulled back stepping away from him looking to the doors and swallowed nervously. This was it? You were getting married?! Your father moved wiping his tears away before plucking your veil draping it over your face and grinned a you.

“Lets go knock his socks off shall we?” He said offering you his arm you bit your lip takingnit and moved stepping slowly down the isle. Yur mothers soft cries and sniffles could be heard from the doors. 

You looked up seeing the world through the white haze cast by the white veil. Sherlock was standing tall his back straight he shuffled on his feet slightly. Beside him was mucroft who leant into Sherlock whispering something exchanging a few words then turned peeking over his shoulder and grinned nudging his younger brother again mumbling to him causing a small chuckle.

Your eyes cast down to the isle trying to even your breathing as you approached the detective, your husband. God those words in one sentence sounded strange. Your husband. It sent a warmth through you. You gasped almost tripping as one of the small tiles of the old chapel floor was sticking up catching your foot. Your father reacted quickly squeezing your arm steadying you keeping you upright at his side.

“Thank you for not letting me trip” you whispered quietly as you made your way further down the isle only a few short yards behinde Sherlock.

“I’d never let you fall on your wedding march darling” He muttered then patted your hand slowly stopping along side Sherlock who turned slowly. You can say it was the forst time in your life youd seen the man look like he was going to break out in a sweat, Sherlock looked uneasy, nervous and pale. You moved a hand under your veil stifling a giggle as your father shook hands with him as was custom.

“Im trusting her to you Sherlock please dont let me down”

“I wont my friend, I give you my word she will be loved and cherished from now untill the end of her days” Sherlock replied and held out his hand for you to take, you panicked for a second as your father moved takeing your hand laying one final kiss to the back of it and then swiftly placed your palm in Sherlocks patting it before letting go turning swiftly taking a seat by your mother who was quick to console him. It was odd, you felt it. The exchange the finality of it. Despite not saying your vows you knew you didnt not answer to your father any longer. You now referred to Sherlock. You were his the vows were a formality bu this point. You eyed sherlock for a moment he was staring at you grinning at you like you were the most precious jewel he’d ever seen. It made you blush and look down to your interlocked hands. Yours hadn never looked so tiny before. Or so at home they sloted together perfectly.

“I’m afraid with the delay we have to move right to the rings and vows” the priest interrupted the small exchange snapping youout of your gawking.

“Thats perfectly fine, its the only thing we’re interested in isnt is love?” Sherlock spoke he sounded excited thrilled not to drag thos out and. You were to there was no point in delaying you wanted to be wed and out of here as quickly as possible. You had cummies waiting? He promised!

“Yes lets just do the important bits” you added after a few moments of silence- the time it took to register Sherlock was speaking to you.

“Brilliant, do we have the rings?” The preist asked making sure everything was prepared. 

“Ah yes Mycroft” Sherlock nodded twisting to his brother who quickly fished out two rings and casually placed them in Sherlocks waiting hand. You gasped seeing two not the usual one.

“T-two. Sherlock are you sure? You dont have to-”

“If you are to wear mine then I shall wear yours and I will not be ashamed in the slightest” you preened at the thought, many men refused to wear rings as a symbol of marriage, marriage was to bind women not the other way around. The idea of him wanting that mark-that distinction yes he was a married man made you swoon ou swear your grin couldnt have been much wider. He chuckled and turned signalling to the preist to perform the short ceremony.  
image

“We are gathered here to today under the eyes of god to celebrate this union of two souls in holy matrimony… to bare witness to these children of god declare their love for one another, to devote themselves to each other now and forever” you smiled biting your lip. This was it? This was really happening! Your wedding, your real wedding day to none other then the incredible Sherlock- the man you’d pined for since you could even toy with the idea of man and woman! You wasn't sure who to look at the preist reciting some short bible verse of matrimony and promise of children or Sherlock who was grinning at you keeping you in his gaze the whole time looking ontop of the world.

“Who gives the woman away to be married?” The priest asked the jumping straight into the official giving away you turned slowly eyeing your father who smiled hesitating for a few seonds almost finding it hard to finally relinquish his hold over you. Sherlock drew in a breath squeezing your held hand he seemed fearful that your father would change his mind. But you squeezed his hand back soothibg him as you smiled to your father and encouraged him with a small nod. You wanted this. It was all your father needed to nod back and speak the final words releasing you into Sherlocks care.

“Her mother and I do” he spoke loud and a single tremor to his worrds makingnyour mother move a hand to his back consoling him, this was a loss to him just as much as it was a loss to her.

“Sherlock do you take Evangeline Adam as your lawfully wedded wife to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to her as long as you both shall live?” you both snapped your gaze’s to the preist shocked at how fast this was happening, Sherlock nodded away eagerly before looking back at you and spoke loud and clear without a shred of doubt.

"I do”

“Evangeline do you take Sherlock Holmes as your lawfully wedded husband? Will you obey him and serve him, love, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all other, keep only to him as long as you both shall live?” you drew in a deepbreath and smiled shyly nodding to the priest then locked eyes with Sherlock as best as you could with the veil.

“I-I do” you said slightly stumbling over the words apart of you still beliving this to be another vivid dream. The preist smiled nodding pleased that this was going so smoothly.

“Very well then It is time for you to recite your vows. Sherlock repeat after me I vow to take this woman as my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part" sherlock kept his eyes on you reciting the vows in a low voice making you shiver, it was strange you cojld feel the vows-his oath almost pulling at your soul binding you to him in the most sacred of ways. The tug in your chest and lump in our throat for the first time in your life was from happiness. It was almost laughable just him saying his vows making his promise to you was taking your breath away leaving you speechless. The ever present grin still upon his handsome face not moving an inch as he bound himself to you making an oath to last a lifetime.

“Now for you Evangeline repeat arpfter me. I vow to take this man as my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey until death do us part” you too, a deep breath and repeated the vows that were ingrained into every little girls head since they were children. The all important vows of marriage the most important words a young woman could utter.

“I vow to take this man as my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love obe-and cherish until death do us part” Sherlock shifted on his feet turning tilting his head at you a stern face questioning you in the most unimpressed of ways. The preist eyed you blinking also unimpressed with your little tweak to the vows, the room became heavy as you twitched nervously under the scathing eyes of the men. 

“Excuse me? Would you like to try again young lady?” Sherlock added blinking slowly. You squeaked whining in your throat but gave a hesitant shake of your head. 

“N-no I…I’m happy with…that?” You squeaked looking past him rather then at him feeling him bore holes into you with his gaze, you could faintly hear Mycroft covering a chuckle with a cough and your father huffing loudly.

“Really?” Sherlock added in a deep warning tone his gaze flicking to the cane that was hanging over his arm by the crooked silver handle. 

“But it was…I said them?” You offered feeling resolve waver as you shrunk into your shoulders with a small impish smile trying to flutter your lashes at sherlock hopeing he’d let this go. He tilted his head down raising a brow at you he was not letting it go.

“You missed out something very important, I’ll not have you use our vows to get you out of trouble later on young lady now repeat your vows properly~" You grit your teeth face souring and stomped a foot in anger before snapping your gaze back to the priest. 

"I vow to take this man as my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and OBEY until death do us part Ouch Sherlock?! Why?!” You yelped as his cane swung around behind him and curved quickly and delicatly striking your still tender bottom. You glared at him and jumped back trying to create distance but didn’t get far with him holding your hand in his.

“Don't be naughty~” he added with a light chuckle s the preist sniggered to himself finding the quick correction amusing. It was a first for him occasionally there were tears, the odd unwilling bride being dragged down to her fiancé that had been chosen by her father even fewer where the marriages were both were unwilling forced by their parents normally when the groom had gotten his bride with child. In such instances the priest was paid handsomly for his silence. But never had he witnessed an almost playful chastisement at the alter, but then again this was the notorious Evie Adams. 

“I wasn't being naughty I did as you said!” You whined on hand still on your bottom as Sherlock raised a brow still chuckling at the tiny growl. Would you look at that you were like a hissing little kitten~

“Yes you did with an attitude and little pout~ very cute but not appropriate for our wedding?” You huffed as he seemed nothing but amused even the priest was smirking rollin his eyes amused by the little scene. You turned facing your parents whineing stomping a foot again.

“Father you said he’d look after me!- he struck me!” You pouted petulantly pointing to your husband? The tattle telling made every one laugh a little more finding it funny how you didn't seem to undestand you were to all intents and purposes already married to the man.

“Yes I saw~ now turn around so the priest can finish his service” you father gawfed out spinning his hand around indicating for you to turn back around. Trust his daughter to try and get her husband told off at the alter.

“B-but father?!” You gasped only to have Sherlock pull on your hand making you face him with a small scowl lips pursed and nose scrunched up.

“I think you'll find love that you are my responsibility now, your father has given you to me and we have said our vows, now turn around so we can finish unless you’d like another pat on the bottom~” you huffed the sighed mumbling at him under your breath something along the lines of 'I’ll show you I’m only here because I want cummies’ apparently Sherlock’s hearing was impeccable because he had himself a small chuckle shaking his head for a moment before nodding tothe preist to continue. 

“Sherlock Evangeline if you would both place your rings upon one another’s finger’s.” Sherlock moved holding your hand as steady as he could with your quivering he slipped the small ring that was unusually decorated for a wedding band, most had a plain gold band engraved with a date or sweet words but it would seem Sherlock had more refined taste. The slim band held a small dainty saphire surounded by smaller diamonds. It was beautiful and the colour from what you could see through the veil was a shade of blue akin to his eyes. Sherlocks held out his hand letting you pluck his ring from his palm, unlike yours his was a classic slim gold band with both your names engraved on the inside- well your nickname Evie to save space.

“Sherlock, Evangeline you give these rings a symbol to your commitment and love for one another, a circle proof of the everlasting love between you both” you both moved slowly slippingnth rings onto one another with a smile, despite any reservations you might have had, in that momen you were content. The joy felt as Sherlock gifted you your wedding ring was unlike any you’d felt before- even hearingnhis vows! It was overwhelming you wanted to cry.

“And with the exchange if rings in now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride” smiled shyly as sherlocm lifted the veil with a victorious smile and winked quickly before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips makingnyou stammer and blush afterwards faning your face. You moved forward sherlock taking you to a small table where your marriage certificate sat all ready sighed by witnesses your mother and Mycroft all they needed was your signatures. It took seconds to sign away your life to this man, the simple signature suddenly changing your entire world. Gone was Evangeline Adams and in her place a married woman. A Mrs. Not a Miss. It was bitter sweet forgoing your old name for a new one. Strange but not entirely unwelcome.

Both you and sherlock stepped away taking your place beside one another again by the alter as the preist added his own signature making the wedding official. He came over foldingnthe partchment and handed it to Mycroft who’d look after it for the moment as the onlt groomsmen present. 

“May I present to you Mr and Mrs Holmes” you covered your mouth hidingnyour laugher god that sounded so wierd! Mrs Holmes? You grinned girlishly as Sherlock lead you back down the isle his own laughter echoing the small chapel neither of you looking at the trio of witnesses as was custom.

It was done. You were now married ready to start your life anew with Sherlock. Your husband. Two words you kept repeatingnto yourself. You didnt not have a party or a banquet instead you and Sherlock had got into a carriage making straight for his home on the other side of london. Bakers street. You’d visited a few times as a child but not seen the place since ou were around ten? It was on the ride over to his home hexd let you know how sneaky he and your parents had been. Over the past few weeks your mother had been sneaking out some of your clothes and jewellery! You hadn't even noticed your things leaving the home! 

“Here we go~ your new home my love I do hope you like it” you smiled looking up at the building, your new home! You were excited and nervous. This was where you were going to spend…The rest of your days, he moved quickly he couldnt get you in his home quick enough! You giggled as he walked you to the door ushering you inside. Your breath hitched seeing your new home. The wooden floor was dark a matching staircase rising on the right the hall was long leading towards a kitchen at the back of the home given away by the black and white tiled floor.

“Its…Lovely” you spoke trying not to freak out. You were home In your new home, with your new husband! Andnyou knew what came next…Sort of? Maybe not entirely but the warning of pain from your mother was slowly making you slightly anxious. God you felt so lost and small? Tiny especially next to Sherlock he seemed a giant now and untouchable huge godlike male,but perhaps he seemed bigger because you were now in his domain, his dark home. 

“Do I hear a but in there somewhere my sweet little wife?” He hummed at you moving around you slowly pressing his hand to your shoulders standing close behinde you making your heart race you swallowed moving a few small steps into the hall unconsciously avoiding him trying to maintain distance as you became more and more nervous fingers skimming the wood paneling of the wall as you tip toed deeper in to the once bachelors home. It still felt like that? Unloved and empty even with all the furniture.

“I..Its a little dark but I can get used to it” you uttered quietly not wanting to insult him the house was beautiful, very spacious for a lkndon home but your mothers tase had been light, pastel colours and whites. This was dark greens and deep oaks. You could hea Sherlock move behinde you the sound of fabric moving you peaked back at him blushing as he stretched up hanging his blazer on the coat rack showing his large frame off in the shirt and waist coat. Intantly you’d looked downt nervously casting your eyes to his crotch knowing what was to come. He was indeed large, youd say he was weaing a cup or cod piece but…You knew Sherlock and doubted he’d ever resort to such vanity.

“No no it will be changed, decorating is not my forté but we can redecorate from top to bottom if you'd like…It would do the old place some good to have a womans touch…New starts and all I’d love nothing more then to have you make this house your own and brighten it up” he said turning abruptly making you gasp and flush lolking away quickly . He smirked he cuaght you looking already? Such a needy little wofe he had~ he waved his hands at you as if trying to bat away your worries. This was your home now as far as he was concered you can do as you pleased. You may be his little girl but that didn’t mean he’d deny you descisions in the home, he may not let you paint the whole house pink but the nursery and your own sitting room was a different matter.

“Though I already find it brighter just with your presence my love~” Sherlock added moving closer winding an arm around your waist dragging you back to him as he placed his cane into the pale gold umbrella stand by the closed front door. He moved and placed light kisses to your neck below your ear making you squirm. Flushing and embarrassed as your kitty ignited once again just from the gentlest of touches from your new found husband.

“S-stop it” you breathed wiggling in vain on hand moving to the apex of your thighs pressing on your skirts lightly as if trying to hold the feelings that plagued your slit at bay. He followed with his own hand placing it ontop of yours swallowing your hand in his. The hot palm pressed pushing you to almost cup yourself through the layers of fabric. You whined as the skin on your arms prickled the almost possessive way with which he held you sending the most delightful tremors through you each one settling into the top of your slit that grew warm, your unsure what he had done to you but it felt divine and overhelming. You squeaked as he tugged you back a step pressing his crotch to your back, the bulge your mother had warned you of pressing hotly through the fabric of your gown into the curve of your back almost resting on your rump. You moved your other hand to the thick wrist at your waist holding him.

“Oh no you will have to get used to me coddling you I have waited a long time to have you Evie and now your here I refuse to hold back…Now was much as i’d like to eat I’m afraid I cannot wait and you are to nervous already you’d bearly touch a meal so up we go~” He pressed another kiss to your neck this time lower and more determined huging you to him tightly you moved with his breath shivering as the hot air from his lungs ghosted over your neck, you mewled as he pressed his nose to your neck opening his jaws giving you a light bite that made you moan softly you quickliy gapsp resleasing his wrist covering your mouth in shame. You’d sounded like a little harlot! He chuckled and pulled away stepping around you taking you by the hand. 

“Oh sweet wife you do not have to quiet yourself in this house, or hold back…You are my wife now, a married woman and its perfectly acceptable for me to make you feel these things, to force these little noises from you” he eyed you softly despite his little presentation earlier you were still a victim of your upbringing. It would take a while before you truely realised you were his wife and allowed to feel this way for him. He moved you ushering you infront of him swapping his hand that was holding you and began pressing you to the stairs. 

“Come lets go your getting yourself so wound up I think a long hot bath before bed will do wonders~” he moved you gently coaxingnyou up the stairs wasting no time in plucking the veil from your hair wanting to feel the soft blonde strands against his skin.

“A-a bath? But its so early?” You stuttered feeljng your stomach tie itself in knots as he slowly managed to get you up few stairs.

“Yes I know but I did promise as many cummies as you wanted, I intend to deliver my sweet” he added pressing a kiss to your head uumming against you his chest vibrating against your back with the low sound makingnyour breath hitch as it slowly dawned on you just how close you were, and how close you were going to bbe in a matter of an hour?.

“I? Th-that sounds nice~” you muttered the idea of him making you fly and moan again was a little daunting but tempting, it had felt marvellous at your home so should feel better here? Where he could toy with you longer?

“I bet it does~ Now come up those stairs Mrs Holmes, lest if fuck you on them~” you stopped gasping snapping your head around to him halting him.

“S-sherlock!?” He just laughed grinning at you and gave a gentle nugde pushing up towards the first floor.

“What? You think your the only one wanting cummies? God no I cant wait to flood you and if i cant makingnit to the bed room the stairs are an option~ allbeit a less comfortable one but I can make do~” he said with a laugh still coaxing you to the landing as you gawked at him. Dear lord just what have you gotten yourself into?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You finally found yourself here! married to the man of your dreams and alone in his home with him on the afternoon of your wedding… But why is he insisting you call him papa?!
> 
> Warnings: DDLG, Shaving, Bratting, Smutty thoughts?, Grinding, fluff
> 
> A/N: so after a long time chopping and changing this thing around it is finally complete! i do hope you enjoy, as much as I’m trying to be historically accurate there is only so much i can do to be accurate and still write the story i want to write. apart from that, enjoy.

You moved hesitantly into the bathroom, it was surprisingly light considering the rest of the house and large but that might have been the white and gold making the room seem big. Sherlock brushed past you pressing a single hand to your back ushering you the small leather bench seat. Taking a moment to look around the room it was longer then it was wide but could comfortably fit two people inside at once. There was a deep claw foot bathtub at the far end by the high window covered in a lace curtain letting in the light but keeping any peeping toms at bay there was a small wooden changing screen was folded beside it tipped against the wall. The toilet was the left of the bath across from where you sat next to it was the fancy sink that sat into a large wooden chest of drawers a beautifully carved mirror hung above it adding to the light.

Everything was a crisp white with golden faucets. Light wood panelling on the bottom half of the walls and white above made the space feel larger, it was only when you looked closer you noticed there were tiny delicate blue flowers decorating the walls to. On the right of the door was where you sat on the small leather bench that was half hidden behind a tall cabinet that you presumed held towels. 

Sherlock grinned at you walking past you again rolling his sleeves up, opening the cabinet next to you pulling out a slim vial and strode across the room to the large bathtub, and began running the water adding some sweet smelling oils, honeysuckle if you wasn’t mistaken. You didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Sherlock came over, a large towel draped over his arm and a smile.

“Now while that’s running lets get you all sorted shall we?” You blinked at him confused. Did he want you to undress here!? Now?! Your anxiety quickly morphed into a petulant haughty anger. Absolutely not! You had to bed him but he’s not seeing- or touching anything until then! And that’s that.

“S-sorted? So-sort what?” You could have kicked yourself at how you stuttered. What was supposed to be a strong and snippy reply lost its bite as you spoke aloud. Sherlock smiled at you, tossing the towel down on the leather next to you, before twisting before the sink running the hot tap and began moving,, shuffling threw the second to top drawer looking for something. 

“Well yes I’m going to shave you before giving you a bath, get you all nice and clean so you’ll feel relaxed for our….Intimate afternoon” he uttered flicking his blue gaze to you every so often, frowning pulling the drawer out further huffing, stuffing his hand to the back. You watched him carefully then turned to the bath that was only a few inches full. You blinked he wanted to bathe you? Like a child? What type of game did he think this was?! What type of woman did he think you were?!

“…Sherlock I can bathe myself-” you started trying not to let your anger into your voice but the man just hummed, pulling a few small bottles out of the drawer with a smile. He began popping the corks on each, sniffing them shaking his head at each. He was clearly looking for one in particular. He continued sniffing the bottles smiled finally finding the one he wanted and set it down apart from the rest.

“Sherlock are you listening to me?” the detective turned to you and wagged a finger at you his smile seemed to grow wider as you grew irritated, frowning at him crossing your arms at him eyes becoming slits. You were teetering on the edge of becoming angry with the mans dismissive tone, the way he just brushed you off as if some little girl he could order around like a…Well like your father!!

“Ah ah! No you don’t call me Sherlock when we are alone my sweet little one you’ll call me daddy or papa~” you frowned and slumped back against the wall gaping at him waving your hands about before pointing to yourself in disbelief.

“w-what?! Don’t be ridiculous!” you screeched voice so high it was almost intelligible.

He stood tall chest puffed up content with the idea of finally introducing you to your new role. It was the role that he knew you would find suited your personality much more than any basic ready to use you brood mare. A vessel for heirs.

No you’d never be just a womb you were his wife, his perfect little woman. Who’d need coddling and correcting, someone who he could lavish with affection and cater to, you’d be his outlet . The one person he can truly shower with affection and love and you’d be happier for it in the end. Free to play and laugh and enjoy the little things! Free to love and be loved do as you pleased in the home. You’d only have a few rules, nothing that was to extreme and some small chores. Your purpose would be to just be happy! Because it was your happiness that would warm the cockles of his heart. And a happy wife had it benefits in the bedroom to~

But first he had to put you into your role and let you understand. Which may be a case of trial and error, he’d read a few books and met a few like minded people since arranging this marriage. There was a high profile…Gentlemen’s club that catered to your specific type of relationship. Mycroft had managed to pull some stings and got sherlock an invite. At first they were sceptical, the age play community was secretive and a very small tight knit community. And so they should be the ideals and activities that they partake in was not something one would want to be out in public. So to suddenly have a detective in the fold was… Unsettling but after a few visits and Sherlock showing genuine curiosity on how to handle his own little he’d been thrown a bone and some of the more experienced members had asked him about his situation. The mere mention of the name ‘Evie adam’s’ had changed the men’s view instantly they warmed up to him giving him full membership and all sorts of advice.

Each knew very well about the little Madame of the Adams house hold. They recognised one of their own kind, a little crying out for a papa to tame her. He’d been given tips and tricks as well as a few book’s he’d found extremely useful explaining how to handle her transition from a confused young lady to happy little girl. There will be tantrums and tears, she will fight but in the end it will be worth it. The books had ideas on simple chores and punishments, age appropriate activities- some he hadn’t even considered like letting her sew her own 'moon rags’ making them with pretty fabrics and silk ribbons to tie them instead of plain cotton. He was a little embarrassed to admit but he had forgotten his little girl would have need of these.

But forgetting all that, he was brought back to the present, the beginning the first step is always the biggest. And though he’d already spanked this mouthy little girl, that was the norm for husbands. Correcting wives was expected it came with the territory. But bathing? Not so much that was always private. Unless you had servants. Sherlock did not, yet he was going through the motions using the club to procure a 'nanny’ accustom to the life style sworn to silence about the house hold and who’d not be swayed by the pouting of a sweet little. Yes that’s what he’d been informed also these women where in-fact lovingly called littles.

“I’m very serious my love, in this house you call me papa” he said with a jovial smile, still pottering about the sink moving about things on the counter.

“Wait what-no I? Sherlock I can’t do that!” you stuttered staring up alarmed looking at him slack jawed you’d never heard something so preposterous! He was your husband! Not your father or some sordid benefactor that so many women had these days! But Sherlock merely smiled at you shaking his head at you like some silly child choosing not to even look at you instead reaching for a small hand towel folding it over the taps letting the steam from the hot water in the sink rise warming it. You watch not really sure what he was doing, he said he wanted to shave you but, he wouldn’t really…Would he?

“Yes you can silly girl I’m your husband you’ll do as I’ve asked~” he added with a small huff clearly you wasn’t getting through to him so you’d have to spell it out for him, you were not going to call him 'papa’ any time soon!! you turned biting your lip for a second taking a deep breath trying to swallow the frustration, you were not a going to be treated as a child and he needed to learn that quickly!

“Exactly your my husband not my daddy o-or papa! and I’ll not refer to you as such now would you leave me alone to bathe” you spoke slowly and firmly praying he would listen before you lost your rag.

“I’m both~ and you did vow to obey my love. Now enough of this your bath is filling quickly and I’d like to have your kitty bare before your wash” he uttered shaking his head at you leaning on the counter by the sink

“Yes b-but that was under duress? You had a bloody cane!! You can’t expect me to jus-just undress and let you hold a blade to me?!” you cried out at him in shock. he tipped his head back and scoffed amused with your little fuss and looked back at you with a quirk to the side of his mouth a cheeky half smile that held more warmth then promise. It felt as though he was really toying with you, like a cat batting at a trapped mouse.

“Yes that is exactly what I expect! I want you to honour your vows and be a good girl for me, obey me in and out of the home and that means calling me daddy or papa and undressing at my request. I do hope this wont be a topic we have to keep revisiting little one…Now listen to Papa and come here and let me help untie that dress of yours you can slip out of it whilst I steam the towel it’ll be easier to get rid of the coarse hair when warm this way I can get a close cut” he said undeterred still moving about the sink eyes moving to you watching as you crept around near him out of reach in-case he does try to untie your dress.

Your eyes scanned the sink full of steaming water his blues followed and he tutted he’d almost forgot he was only running hot water, he quickly twisted the cold tap to cool it.

“N-no no I’m not having it! G-get out I can bathe myself thank you very much!” You ended with a little stomp to your foot folding your arm across your chest. Sherlock smiled to himself sense an impending tantrum and chuckled shaking his head it was everything he expected. Everything he wanted, he couldn’t help it! Perhaps he was pushing to fast but everyone had said to him to start from day one. That unawares little’s could be spooked by change, they were uncomfortable in there skins enough as it was therefor any change in there lives and surroundings was normally to much.

So making Evie grow accustomed to life as his wife and then his little could do more harm then good. It was seen to be kinder to place her into the role of 'little wife’ as soon as he could to make the change at the same time as everything else. And everything was changing, had changed over the course of a morning the tiny thing was suddenly a married young woman in a house she didn’t really know, in a part of London she didn’t know fairly far from any friends and family. Her life, her duties even her name has all changed. Evie’s role in life was transitioning from single teenager to wife so he may as well introduce her to…Well herself in a way. She was a little woman through and through he was just going to explain it to her, but he couldn’t sit her down and explain it she’d never listen. No Sherlock had to show her and he had a few tricks up his sleeve to do it.

Sherlock smirked eyeing you in the mirror taking in the huffy expression and tilted his head to the side shaking it lightly before speaking playfully, taunting you with an airy light chuckle a small mischievous air about him.

“What’s this? I do believe in may have heard something? Must have been the wind” he uttered then rose both brows diligently returning his attention to the small leather and tortoise shell box that held a few grooming tools. You fumed and stomped your foot again the small heeled shoe clacking violently on to the tiled floor. Anger building into a red hue across your face, you wanted to be heard! You wanted him to listen to you and heed your words but he chose to ignore you eyes not even glancing to you as his hands flicked the bristles of the shaving brushes hanging pride of place in their little holder.

“Sherlock get out!” you spoke louder deeper trying to warn him of your seething anger threatening to boil over. You hated being ignored it meant people thought they could walk all over you like door mat, you’d hated this in school and gave other girls many bloody noses and claw marks for it. However you were a married woman now….Well? Married…You’d become a woman later on after he took your maiden head. You took a step back hands dropping slowly resting at your sides fists unclenching capturing the silver blue fabric of your dress. Nerves caused you to twist the fabric slowly the anxiety crept seeping into you at the mention of bedding him, just as the anger was being swept away and you were succumbing to your fears over what was to come he spoke.

“Hmm there it was again it almost sounded like my little wife~ perhaps she should address me properly then maybe I would answer her?” he turned peeking over his shoulder playfully teasing you as his eyes looked past you locking on the wall behind you just above your head as he twisted the taps stopping the rush of water letting it steep away at the towel hanging above. You almost smiled for a second the joy you felt when you thought he was looking at you. Then the rage when you realised just what was happening, how could you fall so fa so fast? Were you honestly pining for him? Excited by the prospect of him merely looking at you?! It left a bitter twisted feeling in your gut.

“Sherlock leave me alone!!!” you hissed anger returning quickly enough to almost make you dizzy. you growled low in your throat seeing the cheeky smile widen he was almost grinning and shook his head again reaching for the small vial he’d got out earlier.

“It must be my age, I’m going mad” he hummed wistfully uncorking the vial letting a few drops fall on to the towel and some in the water still making a point not to look at you his back was completely turned and you noticed you’d encroached onto his space slowly inched forward like a begging puppy whining at his heels! the thought made you snarl pulling up your lip like a little savage!

“Don’t ignore me husband!!” you warned your pitch high in your ire you were all but foaming at the mouth, by this point in school you’d usually snapped and bit lashing out. But this was not a school yard and you were not a school child you were a married woman and could deal with this little game with all the grace and dignity that a married woman should have!

“Gosh it really is persistent little thing what ever it is? If only they’d referrer to me properly then maybe they would get the attention they crave~” you froze. Did your husband just call you an 'it’ you saw red and began to scream at him causing him to jolt a little as your unexpected outburst echoed in the small space with a deafening loud screech that would easily fit the bill as a banshee scream.

“I AM YOUR WIFE WHAT THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO CALL YOU??!!” You loathed to admit it but you did jump on the spot stamping your feet yelling at him, huffing and pulling at your hair feeling much less a wife and more a child, little girl just as he called you.

“Very very persistent and rude no wonder her Papa is ignoring her? Good job to because he has a rule about profanity in this house” you blinked at him then looked around for some sort of help but alas you were in a bathroom and there was nothing to bash him over the head with. So you’d just have to persevere you smiled evilly having a plan if he wanted a little girl he’d damn well get one!

“Sherlock! Sherlock! Sheeerrrrllllooooocckkk! Sherlock Sherlock Sheeerrrllloooccckk!” He finally tipped his head to you lifting a brow at you with a smirk it was amusing how fast you had regressed just by him ignoring you. A very effective tool, he may have found a pet peeve.

“You know what I’m waiting for missy call me Papa like a good girl and I might just pay attention to you~” he held your gaze for a moment biting the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh and ruin the tension. Well tension you looked ready to blow it was very sweet seeing you try so hard to be a lady when all you wanted to do was kick and scream at him. What can he say he found it endearing?

“What?! No I just listen to me I can have a bath alone! I know how to swim and everything!?” you tried again calming now he’d shown you some form of acknowledgement your tense form relaxed you hoped he’d seen he error of his ways and realised you were his wife, not his child or whatever he had decided you’d be.

“Wow what ever this noisy little thing is really doesn’t want to be heard~” he added turning way from you. That was it! THAT WAS IT ! No more missus nice Evie! You let rip screeching at him again this time disappointed with the way he anticipated the shouting this time. there was no huff or slight jolt he was prepared.

“What I DO! I DO WANT TO BE HEARD! LISTEN TO ME! PAY ATTENTION TO MEEE! I WANT YOUR ATTENTION SHERLOCK IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR NEARLY TEN MINEUTS! PLEASE PAPA I-” you froze. What the hell are you doing? Did you really just? You covered your mouth so fast the force oh you hands covering your mouth made you take a physical step back.

You squeaked in embarrassment in your tantrum you’d unknowingly given him what he wanted. Sherlock instantly turned facing you a huge grin making a point to give you his undivided attention.

“Yes darling?” Well that worked. You made to snip at him growling wanting to hiss out some choice words but held back, swallowing the bitter words and smiled tightly gritting your teeth trying to be polite to get your own way. Occasionally this worked with your father freigning innocence and manners to get what you wanted maybe it’d work on this 'papa’.

“I want to bathe on my own-”

“I want never gets anything with me” you growled as he interrupted you still grinning he was having a whale of a time and slowly you were beginning to feel like an angry puppet from a punch and Judy show.

“I would like to bathe alone” you spoke slowly still maintaining a tight control of your features trying to look serene and flutter your lashes despite wanting the scream and cry at him.

“No” Sherlock cut you of this a small laugh and shook his head facing the sink again this time flicking open a small cutthroat razor inspecting the blades cutting edge with his thumb.

“WH-WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! I ASKED FUCKING NICELY!” You snarled no longer holding your tongue, instead letting him see your fury. It wasn’t necessarily the fact he wanted to shave you now. Oh no! This fury was over the way he had completely side lined you! The fact your husband had out right refused you with a dismissive tone and a chuckle- he even smirked! Like a smug asshat!

“Yes you were polite apart from forgetting your manners and saying please. But I mean exactly what I said. No. Now hurry and start undressing I still need to shave your kitty before getting you in the water” you stuttered as he turned back to the razor in hand sharpening it on a leather strap looped around a hook placed on the wall for this purpose. Shave your kitty? He was really going to? No! Not a chance was he doing anything so embarrassing.

“I don’t hear your laces being undone. Do you need papa’s help?” He coaxed calmly eyes flicking to your frozen form in the mirrors reflection biting the side of his lip. You were stock still. Shocked and slowly trying to put everything together like a big jigsaw puzzle. He knew the look on your face well, you were trying to figure out a way to outmatch him. To bet your own way, it was cute~ His sweet little wife trying to outsmart him. He watched in fascination as your expression changed, confusion, disbelief, irritation, embarrassment and anger. Petulant anger like a little girl having her hand struck for stealing sweets she thought she had a right to.

“No-I? Your not shaving anything mister- you just… I don’t know who you think you are but I did not marry you so I could be treated like-like some fucking?-ugh! No I’m leaving! I’m going home this was stupid!” You tried to move around him but he just twisted slightly blocking your exit and pressed a foot to the door in-case you did make a grab for the handle. He meant what he said to himself and your father. You were here now and he was not letting you go. He lifted his head hands continuing to sharpen the cutthroat razor as he spoke to you holding your gaze in the mirror as you stood behind him shaking, he couldn’t make out if the trembling was from anger or nerves.

“Firstly. l do not think I am anyone. I know that I am your husband and Papa. Secondly. You’ll be treated like my perfect little wife and my sweet little princess at the same time-do not try to act all surprized I told the this morning that I’d be your daddy before our wedding so you had ample chance to back out. Thirdly. You are not going anywhere as you can see currently I’m between you and your only exit and I hate to inform you but you’ll not get past me to quickly.” He turned placing the now sharpened blade on the counter beside the sink. He locked you in his gaze pinning you to the spot as he removed his cufflinks and began rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, it was a sight you’d never really considered to be enticing. But here and now? Trapped in the tiny room that was warming and becoming humid from the running of the taps and your close proximity, the image was almost erotic. You mewled eyes scanning the thick fore arms as the muscle worked when he settled his hands on his hips. You kitty wept into your bloomers making you gasp and twist the fabric of your skirt in your hands over your clenching mound. You glanced to his crotch again seeing the prominent bulge at the apex of his strong thighs.

Sherlock grinned as you shied away eyes darting away from his cock trying to avoid him entirely as you flushed knowing you’d been caught staring again. He could see the effect he was having, your pupils blown wide, nibbling your lip stifling a few gasps as your tiny fingers clutched at your dress just over your kitty. The movement was clearly meant to fend off the small tingles traveling along your cunny. Sherlock couldn’t help feeling smug about it, he hadn’t even touched you and you were a trembling mess most likely wetting your bloomers with your sweet honey. He licked his lips in anticipation, he couldn’t wait to feast from your honey pot, to pin you to his bed and devour you. His mind flashed images of you feebly kicking your tiny feet, toes scrabbling for purchase only resulting in kicking his sheets off the bed as he drank fro you humming and licking, lapping at your swollen bud as he made a woman out of you.

He scoffed a half laugh as you tried to pout at him, desperately wanting to stay mad at him, it was cute really. Your tiny nipples were puckered leaving a faint out line through the fabric of your wedding dress. It was a perfect sight, summing you up. You looked every bit the pouting little girl, an innocent yet excited bride you were. He stretched out a hand and pinched your chin turning your head forcing you to look him in the eye as he tilted forward crowding you, making you shrink back. 

“And last but certainly not least you cannot go home because you are home. This is your home now little one, here with me.” He finalised sternly laying down the law. You huffed and lightly stomped a foot at him making him chuckle. It was becoming a habit, one he found very sweet and endearing. It was proof of who you really were and just who you’d become within his household.

You frowned up at him as he finished his announcement and whined moving to step around him to half-heartedly tug at the door and he let you… Well not really he just didn’t move to stop you he stayed still leaning a little closer to the door making it harder for you to reach the handle without touching him.

You huffed one hand pawing at his side trying to move him but the man was like a tall oak, huge imposing and unmovable. Whined pitifully frustrated when you didn’t get your way and carefully slipped a small hand past him to the door knob grasping it grazing his very fine firm bottom. He jumped and craned his head back towards you looking at you with an amused teasing expression full of surprize.

“Oh! Dear Evie~ There will be plenty of time for you to squeeze my bottom later I promise but for now can you please behave?” He chirped at you grinning as you gasped pulling back from the handle so fast your body tipped back forcing you to step completely away from the door, you cradled your hand to your chest looking at him as if he had bitten you.

“I-I most certainly was not squeezing your bottom!! I was trying to get out of this bloody mad house!” you stuttered out at him yelling face flushing brightly as you huffed at him angrily and growled at him all fierce like a tiny pup nipping at the heals of its mother. It was cute, but he didn’t have time the bath was now half drawn and he had to get to work.

“Alright babygirl Papa believes you… Now that we have that cleared up wont you be a good girl and get undressed? I don’t want to spank your little bottom again but I will if you continue throwing a temper tantrum” he said moving turning to you on bare arm stretched out corralling you deeper into the room with ease as you tried dodging his arm. You whined and pouted crossing your arms at him blinking huge sapphire eyes pleading with him.

“N-No sherlock? I just- Please?… I dont want a spanking please, I just wanted a bath in peace” you said defeated your fight seemed to be abandoning you as your future looked bleak in that regard, you wasn’t escaping him or the home… But maybe you could escape the embarrassment of being… Stripped of your adult hair? Maybe he would have pity on you in you reasoned with him without pouting and yelling at him. Sherlock shifted on his feet and quickly moved placing a gentle hand on your side rubbing slowly warming the skin through the layers of your wedding gown, it sent shivered through you as the wide heavy palm held you so sweetly. His fingers barely curing around the ribs there was no pressure, he wasn’t pushing you just touching. It was strange him being so free with you, but then you were married. His wife, his Evie. Mrs Holmes, so it made sense that he would be so bold with you now.

“And I want to take care of you and snuggle with you before I take you. I want to help you relax and make you comfortable and let you get used to me seeing you nude a little bit before ravishing your tiny little body~” he spoke after sighing stepping a few inches closer your arm brushing his side, the back of your hand skimming the soft trousers covering his hip. You looked up to his face biting your lip nervously but he smiled down at you, his handsome face shinning brightly and he pulled your opposite hand up to his lips pressing what could only be described as a loving kiss to your hand.

You gasped and swallowed dryly trying desperately to find some words anything that would help your plight. But there was nothing, as soon as you looking into his eyes you were shook. All the years you’d spent pinning for him to look at you just like that, a loving and caring expression over his face, soft lines and a low smile relaxed and carefree with his face. He was usually so guarded and straightforward but here now? It was as if a dream had become a reality. Like the Sherlock that plagues your sleep had materialised before you and was offering you world. In a way he was, he was offering you his world, ready and willing to share himself with you in a way that only his family had ever known him and soo much more. He was your husband and the thought alone drove you into a madness you’d yet to understand.

“Now will you stop all this nonsense and let me help you? We have to get started or your water will get cool, and I’m not re running the bath just because you wasted your time~” he pried nodding to the full steaming bath. His voice was frim and kind, he wanted you to give in of your own will. You took a deep breath and looked down slowly stepping back deciding it was pointless, afterall he would see you bare tonight so why be so shy over it, he’d already seen your bottom and felt your heat, his fingers had felt their way over you and inside of you!

So maybe just maybe letting him… Shave you wouldn’t be so bad. You turned your back to him slowly trembling under the fine dress and held your hands at your sides.

“I-I can’t undo it… Mother always ties them to tight.” you whispered flushing feeling yourself going under, falling into a small self-conscious panic. Sherlock hummed and slowly tugged at the fastenings of your dress with languid movements. You gasped as his fingers pulled the cords of your gown from top to and bottom of the dress so he may untie them.

“good girl, I’m so proud of you. I know this isn’t easy Evie” he hummed the warm breath of his words fanning over the back of your head trailing over your neck. You squeaked closing your eyes trying to keep your breathing even, but it was hard when you were about to be laid out bare for the man you’d coveted since you were young. You were anxious, paranoid about your body. Would he like you? You had always thought you was a comely girl, not too slim like others and sometimes you felt a little to big but your mother assured you men liked a thicker woman, larger hips were good for child baring and your full bust would bode well for feeding your children.

But you had… Imperfections, marks of your full figure lined your thighs and the underside of your breasts and a few on your bottom they were expected, but then there was the other marks over your skin freckles and moles… They were falling out of fashion and becoming less desired and you had a few across your body. And you didn’t have a flat tummy which was expected of women. It was so important to other girls that some of your friends even took part in the 'larve diet’ eating a tapeworm larve so they lost weight. It made you feel sick so you didn’t even try no matter how they gushed over the results. That’s not to say you were huge, you were well proportioned everything in the right place you were petite and a little… Puffy? Fluffy? Your father just said you had meat on your bones.

Sherlock moved slowly not wanting to rush this both for you and himself, he could sense the trepidation the panic and quiet simmering nerves. He could hear them, the small hitches in each breath and low trembles of your body. He continued to pull at the cords delicatly, he wanted to savour this, the first time he would undress you. His blood hummed in his veins a raw primitive feeling taking hold, the satisfaction of having you here before him, willingly letting him untie your dress quietly tiny fingers plucking and figiting with some threads on your skirt. He grinned waiting with baited breath, he couldn’t wait to peel the dress from you, to part the fabric and finally set his eyes on your soft skin, to look upon his little’s body and relish in the divine beauty that you were. A perfect petite woman!

“I love you all the more for trusting me” he spoke voice cutting through the room in a low sincere timbre drawing a deeper shiver fro you as his low tone reverberated off of your neck as he dipped forward craning to see the cords many knots that shielded you from his hot gaze.

“ i promise i will be a kind husband, you may find this strange at first but you will realise this is for you” you whined as he continued speaking into you, gasping as he gave a final tug and the dress loosened from your form. You brought your hands up to your chest clutching the fabric before it had a chance to fall.

Sherlock pressed a large warm hand to your back warming your skin through the thin low bardot chemise. He sighed quietly to himself shuddering in delight. He could see straight through the light cotton, spying a small stippling of tiny dark freckles that added to your charm. You reminded him of a small ethereal being, a nymph of tiny fae. Mischievous but delicate. A personality much bigger then your tiny frame.

You flinched and tried stepping away shrugging him off insecurely, but he stayed with you. Holding the strong hand to you and stood beside you. You heart beat wildly in your chest and you held your breath twisting up to face him as you stayed still, standing side on hands clutching your dress to your chest on fear of him seeing your chemise. Your most private inner clothes that none had seen bar your mother and perhaps your father when they were hanging to dry.

“Everything I do is for you” he said soothingly managing to slowly tug your arms free from your dress, the long sleeves gave way to his insistant fingers, easing the material down effortlessly. You blushed when he prompted each arm to straighten for him. One arm then the other. You swapped arms clutching the dress to your front still glancing at him through your eyes. Something shifted in his eyes when your arms were free, revealing more and more of your supple skin to him. He found you completely breath-taking.

Sherlock finally stood before you his hand dragging across your back and settled at your waist his other curled under your chin and tipped your red face to meet his enamoured smile.

“I love you Mrs Evangeline Holmes, I have loved you for a very long time, so I ask you to forgive me for pressing ahead with things you may not understand. I’m an eager man and wish nothing more then to begin our life together, as traditional man and wife” his words were a low calming timber, soothing your skin but also pulling it, teasing thousands of tiny goose pimples all over your body. His voice carried a power that made your body buzz with an anticipation you didn’t yet understand. It was like earlier when he had… Explored you but this time was a slow seeping fluid build to the euphoria. He was wooing you with nothing more then sweet wistful promises you were still unsure he would keep.

“And as Papa and little girl. I will always honour and cherish you, because you are my heart, the only one I will ever have. All i ask of you is to be yourself, your true loving thinking playfull and sometimes naughty self. Because she is the woman I have fallen so desperately in love with, who I have pinned for, all these years I have waited patiently for you to be of age.” You gasped and leaned into him, succumbing to his gentle hands that moved you so sweetly. The room was warm yet your body shivered. Lungs squeezing and your breathing faltered a his admission. It sent your heart soaring, you felt light and carefree. 

Sherlock slowly glided his hands down your sides, lithe fingers hooking into your dress as he spoke, eyes remaining on your face as he opened up o you for the first time. Truly opened up, revealing his sensitive side. The emotional, needy, human side that he guarded so fiercely. It was hard for him, always had been. He was not an overly emotional person, he cared but would never let himself be overcome with emotion. His heart had never ruled his head, until you.

He mused over the thought as his fingers slowly drew your dress from you, slowly peeling it from your hands capturing the tiny quivering fingers and cupping them holding them in his own palms to steady them.

You peered up as him, lips parted releasing sweet sharp breaths. Your pupils were large and doe like. You were so precious and fragile. Yet full of wonder and fire! Smart and wild in nature, never playing by societies rules always asking questions. You wanted to know why things are the way they are? you wanted to branch out, to be daring and try new things! Most of all you wanted love and acceptance for just being yourself, for someone to come along and not want to change you but instead nurture you. Yet no one could see it! No one seemed to appreciate the marvel that you were. No one but him, he understood you. Knew what it was like to stand at the side lines and watch the herds mingle and play their silly games. To cheat lie and murder their way through the ranks clambering over one another biting and scratching tooth and nail to reach the top. You both refused to conform, because you were both smart enough to see it was not worth it, all that glitters is not gold. And it wasn’t to be awkward or unruly. But because you both simply couldn’t stomach being pawns, pieces in a great game where everyone loses, be it dignity, happiness or their lives everyone looses something. Being stepped on or cruel wasn’t in your nature and you needed both of these things to climb the social ladder. You were no sheep. And neither was he.

“You have no idea how much you mean to me, many men my age have fallen in love and married and for the longest time I believed that I would never have such happiness. Until I truly began to see you Evie. You have something so? Ethereal about you it draws me in like no one has ever managed” he uttered drowning out the sound of your fairly heavy silk dress falling to the floor, dropping with a small flutter.

“Sherlock I? Don’t- that is…. that is a beautiful thing to say” you uttered entirely focused on him. His words had made you weak. You anger had gone and you were left feeling like a little damsel, a princess swooped off her feet by her charming prince just by his words alone. You melted inside swooning at the sight, a usually stoic man suddenly so sweet and loving in his own… strangely dominant way.

You were soo enthralled by him and his honeyed words you didn’t notice the mans deft fingers plucking at the ribbon holding your shift tight around your shoulders! Nor did you notice him licking his lips at the sight of your cotton shift drooping and slowly slipping.

“Think yourself lucky, the truth is many things but rarely is it beautiful” he hummed stepping closer his hand dropping to your waist, eyes flicking to the two puckered dark pink buds straining against the thin chemise shift you were left in. The fabric as lightly ruched around your chest for modesty but did nothing to hide the two large perfectly formed breast each tipped with a tempting taught nipple.

All to soon your chemise was falling, following your dress to the floor. You were far to busy lapping up his attention to feel the humid air of the small room hit your naked flesh. It gave him the perfect opportunity to drink you in. The soft feminine shape you held was awe inspiring. To the point he was tempted to take up the offer made to him at the ageplay club. A fine portrait of you in just your skin would look marvellous in his office… and games room.

Maybe not the games room… Your father might become uncomfortable. But then again it was sherlocks house, not your fathers. The once eager buds now rose to a full attention, begging to be caressed by tongue and teeth. He could not wait too lap at sweetly, leave them red and swollen after suckling at them like a babe looking for a feast. And feast he shall there will not be an inch of skin to escape his wandering mouth, he will taste every part of you, sip from you like a fine wine before devouring you like a gluttonous wild man. He wondered if they were sensitive? How much he could tease them, wetting them in his mouth and blowing on them to cool the sweet peaks.

“Now why don’t we continue? Lie back on the little bench” he ushered you sweetly to lay back on the leather bench half covered by a towel. You frowned but couldn’t wriggle away quick enough as his hands came to your waist steadying you.

It was when he touched skin your froze and looked down and yelped quickly snapping out of the daze you’d been in, the girly love struck flush that had made your heart flutter and bones tremble. You looked down and squeaked hands snapping to cover your soft breasts. Sherlock smirked playfully but still pressed you back to the bench making your knees strike the soft towel and fall with a huff.

“What but I’m in my?! HEY!? HOW DID YOU?!” you sputtered clearing up at him with a fierce look unable to even utter they words out at him smoothly as you planned. Sherlock winked and pushed you back to lay down managing to overcome your feeble fight. You gave in laying back far to embarrassed and speechless to ever truly argue with him. But sherlock still gave you a response.

“Oh sweet girl, ever papa knows how to strip their princess bare~” he cooed at you hands slipping under you and easing the tie holding your undies up. With not so much as a 'good girl’ you were bare before him. Legs hanging there limp as he ridded you of your bloomer panties.

“Such a beautiful moment ruined! God I don’t know how I’m going to live with you!” you huffed trying to ignore the way he effortlessly shed you of your clothing with all the ease of an… Experienced male. He scoffed to himself and eyed you slapping the small hand that crept to cover your Eden, feeling shameful and 'easy’ being there nude before him. You yipped and blinked up at him trying to cup yourself again only for his fingers to snap on your hand again.

“Hopefully happily ever after” he quipped finally holding your wandering palm and pinning it to your tummy with just enough pressure to hold it there. You whined wanting to fight him but… At the same time not? You felt, vulnerable and small. But trusted him, you felt loved and reassured even in your uneasy fear. Your fire had abandoned you with your dress, your armour as it were. And all you were now was a wee girl, bare as the day your were born being tended to by a husband you’d never believed you’d have!

You felt dirty being on display, but only for a few seconds. Sherlock? There was something in the look in his eyes, it chased away much of your doubt and shame. And the feeling that followed was like nothing you’d expected. He wasn’t leering at you or being derogatory, but instead seemed proud and humbled. He didn’t comment on you or stare, his eyes glanced at you giving you the once over then settled on your face with a huge smile and a subtle nod. It was that nod and grinning handsome face that spurred you on to blurt out your next comment.

“Or I could smother you in your sleep!” you snipped then squeaked when he splayed your legs and crouched still looking at your face, not the revealed kitty nestled between your legs. He tipped his head to you with a cheeky smile and bit the inside of his lip before exaggerating a sigh and peered at you from the top of his eyes playfully.

“You’d never do that my sweet girl~” he teased reaching over to the sink pulling the blade down and hiding it out of sight from you. He was very sneaking and was skilled with slight of hand it would seem.

“Oh yeah what makes you think that?” you snipped at him wrinkling your nose squinting your eyes at him. You were slowly easing at being there naked before him. His hand finally released yours but you didn’t move it. Instead shivering as his huge warm palms glided over your hips and shuffled you a tad. Then moved your legs a little so he could tend to you.

“You love me too much. Now come on hold still for papa like a good girl~” he cooed with a cheeky wink holding you in position firmly.

“i-I’m sorry they are… I cant do anything to them They have always-” you said feeling your skin crawl as he gazed at you. Not that you were disgusted with him eyeing you. Quite the contrary, you felt rather thrilled! But your freckles, moles and growth marks were… Plenty.

“Hush, you are stunning, beautiful, perfect and pure… But most of all mine, I’d have you no other way then how you are right now Evie… My precious little wife.” Sherlock said smoothing his hands over your wide overly soft hips. You shuddered and gulped, swallowing back your insecurity. Sherlock hummed deep in his chest and pressed a finger poking at the small moles littering your lower tummy. Drawing a slow finger over the flat dark spots starting from just above the patch of flaxen curls of your lady garden.

“Taurus… almost perfectly so” he uttered slowly drawing a series of lines playing a small dot to dot game. You blinked frowning and looked to him not following. He tipped his head to the side a little with a small shrug like gesture.

“These are reminiscent to the Taurus constellation… there’s three small stars missing, but its uncanny… not that I believe in such things, that’s all hocus pocus. But I do know what some constellations are.” he explained trying to stop your worrying over what was to come. You squeaked quietly when the hand pulled at your tummy lightly, stretching the skin taught but he didn’t immediately reach for the blade as you feared he would instead bringing the warm steeped towel to your mound and dropped it over you firmly. You moaned as the warmth slightly damp towel was pressed to you, sherlocks long fingers patting it to you from front to back then cupped you firmly letting the warmth seep into you.

“fitting really, I suppose just this once we can believe in fate” he spoke low enough to make you blink at him and coo. You tensed your legs until they quivered and clenched your inner muscles as they warmed from more then just the towel. Sherlock didn’t even flinch, if anything he held you firmer.

“F-fitting?” you stuttered trying to get a hold of yourself not wanting to embarass yourself and wet the towel or his hands.

“Why yes little one, papas astrology sign is Taurus, the bull… this is our little secret~ my little mark right above your sweet little kitty~” he smiled and shimmied his hand left and right a little before removing the towel.

“Now enough chit chat, lets get this all off and have a nice long relaxing soak” he said with little contained glee giving the short coarse but neat curls a tiny playful tug.

“I… will you- just be careful please?” you pleaded holding your breath watching anxiously as he moved holding the small bottle of oil he’d dug out and let a few drops land on your hair then quickly smoothed it, rubbing it in. You didn’t even have a moment to enjoy the tiny massage as he was quick to descend with the blade bringing the sharp edge to your skin.

“I will always be careful with you little one you have my word now you must hold very still” he spoke not looking up at you instead focusing on the task at hand sipping the blade in small c motions cleanly cutting away the hair.

“I oh god~ n-no don’t look!” you yipped fussing and trying to remain perfectly still, but failing miserable wriggling a little unable to keep your hips from pressing deeper into the cushioned surface of the bench. It was like you had ants in your pants!

“Why- stop laughin’!” you complained at him frowning and dipping away again as he slowly moved the blade, wiping it clean in the towel then cutting again at the short tuft. You whined and hissed feeling a funny tightness in your tummy as his hand pressed you firmly into the bench below you holding you still.

“You tell me to be careful then instruct me to do this blind? Silly girl, now be a good little girl and keep your legs open~” he uttered with a small chuckle and shake of his head. You yipped as he moved widening his own knees to press your ankles and calves further apart spreading you wider so he could begin to work his way from front to back.

“B-but you’ll see!?” you yelped trying the clamp your legs shut as the air of the room hit your most sacred spot. Sherlock smirked and moved using the hand on your tummy to stretch out the skin and began to delicatly work the blade with a steady skilled hand.

“I suppose I will~” he quipped finding your tiny whimpers and panicked face very cute. You were like a frightened rabbit ready to bolt, but below the anxiety was something else. A heat. A lustful glint in your eyes as his fingers moved lightly between your petals delicatly moving them so he could make quick clean swipes over your folds to remove the hair.

“Wa-ah! Wait please I’m scared!” you cried out trying to sit up as you felt his fingertips ghost the inside of your petals. You face flamed and you groaned feeling the pooling wetness at your cunny, just like before!

“I’ve already started Evie. Your fine love, I’m very good with a blade~” he chuckled shaking his head a little at your antics. You blinked going quiet for a second. Good with a blade? And… Shaving? Suddenly you felt like someone had stuffed rocks into your chest. Had he done this before? Had he shaved another woman before you? Touched them like this? In here maybe?!

“Ha-have you done this before?” you whimpered closing your eyes trying to quell the uneasy feeling in your gut. You dreaded the answer, what if he had? Would he admit it? Or lie? You sniffed to yourself trying to will away the jealous tears that would betray your feelings! You wasn’t a child and you wasn’t going to cry over him! Not now not ever again!

“Now that sounds like a trick question~” sherlock replied with a smile not even pretending to think. The answer was not what you wanted to hear. You missed the sarcasm and teasing in his words and deflated a little mind going dark as you conjured images of him with a beautiful woman, slim and stunning with no blemishes on porcelain skin. Giggling and behaving nicely for him making him smile down at her with the same awe inspiring smiles he was gifting you.

“I’ve not shaved anyone’s kitty before no, but I have seen it done and I do shave my face regularly~ incase you haven’t noticed I don’t have any face fuzz I can’t stand it” sherlock quickly added cutting through the thoughts you were loosing yourself in. It would seem you had many insecurities and would become jealous quickly, not that he thought you’d admit it. You were needy and clingy, just as he wanted. He needed someone to need him in such a way. Sherlock had a lot of love and attention to give after shutting himself off from everyone for soo long and it was a relief that you needed the same thing.

“Y-you watched?! Where? How did-? OH GOOD LORD NOT SO FAST!!” you gasped then yipped as he moved faster towards your skin with the blade. Your jealousy was gone, the way he had spoke with such finality and seriousness had stopped all thoughts of him doing this to another woman in their tracks. Sherlock was many things but you’d never known him to be a liar. His whole reputation was built on truth, you doubted he would lie now to cover up sordid romances for your sake, wife or not.

“Hush papa’s got you~ now stop flinching if you flinch and bounce about I might nick you” he said slowly easing you back into a position where you couldn’t flinch so much that way he could avoid cutting you with the blade on accident. Prevention is better than cure.

“Good girl…But yes there is a club that you and I are members to where I’ve seen husbands caring for their littles” he continued explaining noting that you held still when talking. You needed yo be occupied, which didnt surprize him , many littles were fidget bums and could rarely keep still. He will have to find things for you to do when at church or confined to a carriage for long periods of time. He smirked at that, yes there were many things he could think of for long cramped private carriage rides.

“L-littles?” you frowned at the forign term, youd never heard of such a thing. Was it an insult? Before you could begin your snippy whingeing about being insulted sherlock continued cutting you off.

“Yes a woman such as yourself who needs a man like myself to look after and love her, to cherish her and correct her.” he spoke simply. And it was simple, over simplifying the concept. But that was the very core of this lifestyle! Love and acceptance for both papa and little. Both understanding it the need to care and be cared for was a deep ingrained need. He held his breath watching as you mulled over the idea. Then you pursed your lips ad nodded the smallest of nods.

“That sounds… strange in a nice way” you finally decided, it did sound nice. Being loved and cherished for being yourself, it was almost too good to be true. Like a fairytale stories read to children to try and hide the cruel inequality. Convince a girl she would be happy once married to a prince. Though you wasnt sure about being corrected. If he loved and cherished you for you then you should never be corrected, infact you should be spoiled!

“It will be very nice my love, you are going to be loved and cherished and nurtured” he hummed sincerely. You smiled sweetly but then gave him a petulant look giving him a side glance cocking your head at him.

“And spanked?” you said unamused, you dont even know why you bothered. You knew the answer already. Yes he will spank you, like any husband. There was just something inside of you that needed him to say it outloud. You needed clarity, you had never liked surprizes.

“If your naughty yes. Now I’m going to have to warm you again with the towel okay? You fussed to much” he hummed with a nod and reached over for the steeping cloth again. Airing it a little so it wasn’t too warm for your sensitive skin.

“O-okay…” you agreed slowly letting him place to towel over you. You mewled as the warmth covered you, sinking into your now half bare mound soothing the newly revealed skin.

“Oh? You like that little one?” sherlock teased cutely as you sighed and mewled wriggling your hips into the warmth. It did feel good and relaxing. Plus all the time you were covered by the warmth towel he wasn’t skimming your most intimate skin with a blade.

“I?…its…” you stuttered then stopped yourself unsure if he was serious or not. You don’t want to make a fool of yourself any more then you already had. Despite claiming you were an adult you… Well hadn’t behaved like one so far. Even you knew that.

“Go on tell papa does the warm towel feel nice on you little kitty?” sherlock coaxed softly letting his hands smooth over your waist in slow circular movements.

“I-it’s strange but nice?…I suppose I like it a-and you cant see it!” you snipped with a small pout. Sherlock chuckled and folded the towel down a little then bent forward over you pressing a chaste slow kiss to the skin just below your belly button. Your breath hitched and you eyed him gasping as he nuzzled your tummy sweetly grinning up at you before speaking.

“Hmm I bet it is little one~” you panted, thighs twitching wanting to close on instinct. Sherlock smiled leaving another parting kiss before kneeing at full Height once more and patted the towel, rubbing it in small circle movements to work in the fresh drops of oil. Not only with the sweet oil make you supple and softer then ever! It also had antiseptic properties and will held against any razor rash and sore red skin… It also helped with ingrowing hairs and spots, both of which will never become an issue. He will not have his little suffering a sore cunny… Well not in that respect anyway.

You groaned feeling yourself wet the cloth a small trickle escaping you running down towards your bottom. It was mortifying as he moved slowly over you before tutting and wiping at you with the towel. You squinted your eyes and mewled in embarrassment as you felt the towel collect your… Well you wasn’t sure what it was exactly but there was a lot of it! He wiped you down again.

You grunted and jolted up, bucking as the textured soft towel grazed your little button at the top of your petals. His hand rubbed insistantly taking your breath away. You ground yourself onto him, mewling and panting closing your eyes and opening your mouth as the towel rubbed over the bud sending waves of pure sin through you. It was like with his fingers earlier but more! Much more, harder and pleasurable. The soft bobbles of the towel massages the once hidden but making you grind on it.

“AH-oh p-please pa-papa please!” you pleaded breathlessly not even sure what you were asking for, you didn’t even notice the slip up of calling him papa. You just moaned rocking onto his hand, grinding and wetting the towel that seperated you, both hands falling beside you blunt fingers digging into the bench as your hips moved desperately seeking a high. You wanted to feel like you had this morning with his fingers inside of you, you tried recounting the stretch and light pain it brought. Then the euphoria when he had toyed with you.

“Oh? You want me to rub you kitty?” he teased and took a moment to enjoy your needy sweet sounds, watching as you bit your lip, only to release it to pant and moan then clamp your teeth on the red puffy lip once more. Shaking, not just your head but your whole being, he dare said your bones were rattling beneath the supple skin. You keened and arched wriggling side to side giving into your carnal desire!

It was a sight to behold. The once reluctant and batting obstinate woman now grinding on his hand like a little wanton harlot, begging for a release she didn’t understand yet. All you knew was that your cunny was weeping and clenching as his hand pressed on your throbbing button!

“Mm hmm y-you promised!” you whined grunting throwing your head back trying to feel! You wanted to concentrate on the ache between your thighs, the pleasurable ache that seemed to crawl deeper and deeper within you creating a dissapointment within you. You wanted more! Craved more but you wasn’t sure what it was your cunny was demanding! Surely it cant want his… Virility? Your mother said you’d bleed, that it was painful! Why would your body crave such a thing if it meant to hurt?

“Yes but after you bath, Papa was only rubbing to tease you hair up, now remember be very still for me” you roared at him in anger and despair as he quickly withdrew, snatching the now thoroughly soiled towel away and smirked smugly at you. Knowing eyes glancing at the glistening heat now primed and ready for him to explore. Not that he will yet, there was something sadistic inside of him. He wanted you to beg, truly beg for him to take your innocence. He wanted you spread eagle, or bent over before him of your own accord and plead with him to impale you and make you his wife. It was a dark fantasy, to have you 'cock drunk’ before you even knew what a cock truly did. What it could do.

“Noo i-i want!” you began hands moving to grasp at him but he halted your grabby hands holding the small cut throat razor up for you to see. You whined in the back of your throat and huffed pouting at him eyes glistening with tears of frustration. You were close to something! Something that felt incredible and… Naughty it was temptation. Sin in its rawest form and you’d wanted to experience it! But he stole it from you in the last seconds just to be an ass!

“Ah ah no, come now behave, just until you all smooth and clean then papa will give you cummies all day!” sherlock said with a grin pressing a thumb just above your firm clit, the tiny pearl was red and needy peaking out from your plump folds vying for his attention in its own way.

“Noooo noooowww! Papa!?” you arched complaining trying to force his thumb to slip and press on your need, but he tutted and pulled, stretching out your petals again and began to descend with the blade once more and continue shaving.

“Poppet behave yourself, besides it will feel so much better when you bare” he explained with a cheeky grin, he couldn’t help enjoying these few moments. Teasing you and explaining things to you, making a woman out of you little by little. It was satisfying something deep and male inside of him. Something he had ignored for so long. To him a fuck was a fuck, he didn’t need virgins or purity, when he visited a womans chambers he never had that sense of… Ownership or male pride. But with you it was different. You were his wife, his and no one else’s. He will be your first and only lover until death. And that gave him a feeling in his chest he couldn’t describe, there were no words for it. Relief? Joy? Masculine pride? He did not know it was all of these things yet none at all.

“R-really?” you asked timidly, anger and frustration dying as he spoke to you. His voice was calm and firm, leaving no room for arguing as his hands worked slowly pulling you little by little somehow managing to drag the blade over you and wipe it clean before returning. It was almost soothing, you were slowly relaxing as he continued never once cutting you or slipping. He was telling the truth, he was skilled with a blade.

“Oh yes love! You’ll feel papas warm hands on you skin! And be much more sensitive with out your big girl hair” he uttered in a chipper tone then pulled away slightly running a single finger over your bare mound. You gasped and shuddered. It was more sensitive… His fingertip rubbed lightly back and forth over the velvety smoot skin letting you feel him, the heat from his finger making your tummy tie itself in knots. It felt nice in the most peculiar way.

“I? Fine but be quick! I want my cummies too!” you huffed crossing your arms over your chest unable to stop the childish display. Something about him having you here naked and sprawled out before him as he tended you had… Effected you. You felt small, and vulnerable. Loved and cherished but weak and pliant. And you wasn’t going to thrash when he had a blade down there! Well atleast that’s what you were telling yourself.

“Then hold still little one, because if I nick you then there will be no cummies” he scoffed up at you and continued ridding you of your hair revealing a sweet little cunny. The sweetest, plumpest and juiciest he’d ever seen! You frowned but nodded and held as still as you could deciding it would be best to let him work and get this over with. You were not getting any cummies until he has had his own way. And at this moment with your pulsing needy cunny and throbbing pearl, cummies was everything! More important then modesty or anger and revenge for spanking and these strange childishness! More important then pride even! There would be time for hissy fits and score settling later… After you feel that incredible high he seems so intent on teasing you with. Like a carrot on a stick!… And it probably wasn’t all that great of a carrot!

Sherlock was pleased with himself as you relented laying quietly with an adorably frown eyes sharp slits, he knew what you were doing. Biding your time and seething, yet through all of that naughtiness he saw his princess peeking out from between the cracks trying to gauge him, trying to see if this was real? If the love and attention she had craved was really right here in front of her, that someone was willing to stand up against her when she tried to play the 'tough big girl’ and remind her she was but a wee girl that needed love and care.

Yes, he could see her, his babygirl, his little lurking watching him from just below. You were going to test him, and push him but he doesn’t think it will take long before you came around and realised he loved every part of you. For now he was content knowing his plan was working, he had been advised to do this quickly, removing your womanly curls and tending to you in such a intimate way made you feel embarrassed but cared for. It was a mental thing, Littleing was what they had called it. Putting you in a position where you fell into your natural little state and behave for him all at once. And you had no idea it was really happening, all you knew was that you were being looked after in an intimate way. Shaving built trust and slowly eased you into your natural playfull cute nature that you hid behind a hissing spitting hell cat persona! You were dependant on him to do this. Not only that but you being stripped of hair here made you feel smaller. You couldn’t hide, there was no hiding your Eden from him. 

And by god now that he has seen you, he will have you. Over and over as many times as he could. Because as from today you were his wife, the love of his life, his princess and his entire world. And he vowed from this moment on he will remind you of that every single day.


End file.
